Double Trouble Two
by Kit19
Summary: Chance is pregnant, but which Twin is the Dad? And how much chaos can kids really create in a chateau full of scary monsters and adventure? And if these kids are anything like their parents, you might want to duck and cover. Completed.
1. More Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own anything from the Matrix, 'cept the stuff that I bought and actually own *Huggles giant Neo poster* The Wachowski's own the whole Matrix trilogy (Lucky dudes that they are) so . . . now you cant sue, and even if you did try to sue, I could sell my bike to pay for it, so nnaayyyaaahhh! *Pokes tongue out*  
  
Replies to reviewers from last chapter of Angels:  
  
Megami no Inazumi: I like cookie dough too.  
  
Cossa nova: You're not wrong.  
  
Tashilover: Leave those poor Munkiez alone!  
  
Dylan-Chan: Chaos rules.  
  
White Striped Skittle: lol, stay away! *Makes crucifix with fingers*  
  
LadyTiger06: Amanda didn't die o_o and thanx ^_^  
  
Shivonne: I'm sorry about your granddad Shi, really I am '_' I hope your okay. Your gonna' have to wait a while for the wild west one I'm afraid . . . lol, guess who's the daddy ^_^ three sets of Twins running around Middle- Earth sounds like loads of fun. Thanx for telling me what Amy-Chan is, I owe you one. And I'm not sure about that other reward; I'll have to check that out . . .  
  
Da Buffster: I thought you might be a Buffy fan ^_^ I love Buffy, she's so funny :D And I know that Vampires' are meant to turn to dust, but I though that I'd do something different, dunno' why. I shall read your story as soon as possible, and review. Spider Solitaire is fun. *Hands over third cookie* You earned it with this super cool long review.  
  
Lupe: Thankyou. Sorry but . . . I gotta' do the comedy . . . You don't have to read it if you don't want to, remember that ^_^  
  
Virius Ambience: Thankyou thankyou thankyou! ^_^  
  
Notes: Hey all. I told you it would be up, and here it is ^_^ I went with the peoples choice, and once I get over this chapter then I can make it a Hell of a lot funnier.  
  
This Is A Mary-Sue, to all of you Mary-Sue haters out there. Plus, the Twins are OOC, kinda'. They still love killing people and they still try acting badass, but now . . . they have kids.  
  
So, Ladies and Gentlemen, without further addue, I give you . . .  
  
Double Trouble Two  
  
"One, wake up. I know how much you hate it when I interrupt your afternoon nap-"  
  
"Mmmfflump-"  
  
"-But my water just broke."  
  
One was up and packing things within seconds.  
  
"One, where's Two?" Chance said calmly from the bed.  
  
"I'll find out." One answered and asked his brother telepathically where the hell he was and that Chance needed some help.  
  
'Le Vrai, watching over that idiot with the French accent.'  
  
'GET OUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because, dear brother, Chance's water just broke and we need to get our little Angel to the hospital'  
  
Much to the surprise of the Merovingian, his only body-guard that was watching him at the time, phased through the floor and was gone in seconds.  
  
Just one of his many disappearances lately . . . And he could have sworn he used to have a guard with wings . . . Chance?  
  
Two phased into the Twin's bedroom and looked around. Chance was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor. She was almost as pale as him.  
  
One was rushing around, packing an overnight bag.  
  
Two thought about his next plan of action and went to find the keys.  
  
One was busy packing toothpaste, Two was busy finding keys, Chance was busy staring at a certain piece of the carpet that looked like it needed to be hoovered . . .  
  
'OOF!'  
  
One and Two were lying on the floor, they had run into each other.  
  
Chance looked up and sighed. "You would have though that Twins would be more co-ordinated."  
  
"Not when panicked." Two answered as he helped his brother up from the floor.  
  
They continued to rush around.  
  
One finished packing, Two found the keys, they were just about to go out of the door that lead to the Hospital. Two put the key in the door and it snapped off.  
  
"Oh dear." Two said unhappily.  
  
"We're gonna' have to go the long way." Chance said as she walked towards the window.  
  
"Sweetie, we can't escape through a window." One said hurriedly and grabbed hold of her shoulders.  
  
"Were the Hell are we gonna' go then?!" Chance said loudly.  
  
One and two took a step back and weighed their options.  
  
Window . . .  
  
Le Vrai . . .  
  
Window . . .  
  
. . .  
  
It would be the safer option, but the fall would probably kill her, she couldn't fly pregnant.  
  
Le Vrai.  
  
Two went ahead and went up to the Merovingian's table while One took the keys and went through the hall and the Kitchens, lingering around the door with Chance, waiting to go through.  
  
"Sir, I have something that demands your attention." Two said calmly.  
  
The Merovingian was shocked with the sudden change of events. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Sir, it's, uhm . . . the chocolate cake, it was just sent to table thirteen and there's a pretty brunette waiting for you at the door of the Men's bathroom."  
  
"There is?" The Merovingian was stunned.  
  
"Would we lie to you, Sir?" Two asked, dancing around death. (AN: Heheh)  
  
The Merovingian gave Two a strange look before getting up and walking swiftly towards the Men's bathroom.  
  
Two turned to Persephone.  
  
"Not a word?" He asked politely.  
  
"Not a word." She answered and looked towards the kitchen doors, beckoning One and Chance to come out.  
  
"Thankyou Persephone, we couldn't have done it all without you." Chance said thankfully.  
  
"You're welcome, now go, and good luck with the baby." Persephone said as she watched the Twins and Chance exit the building.  
  
Two ran to the garage while One stayed with Chance at the exit.  
  
They both heard some skidding noises, a small smashing sound and a bump. The Escalade spun around the corner and stopped about a foot in front of them.  
  
Chance didn't move, she just glared at Two who was mouthing the word 'Sorry' through the window screen.  
  
One opened up the boot and chucked the bag in. He then came back around the front and dragged Chance to the side of the car, making her break her eye contact with Two, who she was still trying to glare at.  
  
One helped Chance into the back of the car and hopped into the passenger seat.  
  
"Where to guvna'?" Two said cheerfully.  
  
"Just. Drive." Chance said through gritted teeth, glaring at the back of his head.  
  
Two floored it and headed in the direction of the hospital.  
  
About ten minutes later the Escalade was still.  
  
"I hate traffic jams." Chance said as she stared at the clouds.  
  
"So do we sweetie, so do we . . ." One said calmly.  
  
The traffic moved suddenly and Two put his foot down, but before he could go far he hit something.  
  
"Why us?" Two said as he collapsed onto the wheel in defeat.  
  
"We'll go out and see what we hit." One said as he opened his door.  
  
"Probably just a bird . . ." Two mumbled.  
  
One came back a short while later with an unconscious teenager. Her hair was a flame red, orange and yellow, her clothes were red and black and her trainers were orange with yellow laces.  
  
"Why-" Chance began but was interrupted.  
  
"We're going to the hospital, she needs some help." One said as he laid the teen down on the backseat so her head was resting in Chance's lap.  
  
"But-" Chance tried to speak again.  
  
"We haven't got time to argue." One said and got back into the passengers seat. "Let's go!"  
  
Chance checked the girl's pockets and found a bus pass.  
  
"Evie Skittles . . . strange name . . ." Chance said quietly.  
  
They finally got to the hospital, just as Chance had started to moan in complete and utter agony.  
  
Two phased straight out of the car to get a doctor and One stayed in the car to reassure Chance that she would be fine.  
  
Skittles woke up at that moment and was surprised to look right into the face of Chance.  
  
"WOAH!" She shouted and sat bolt upright. "What the Hell is going on here?!" She shouted again.  
  
"We hit you, your at the Hospital, Chance is having a baby and my brother is getting a doctor." One said calmly.  
  
"Wow, your in luck, I'm training to be a nurse." Skittles said happily and looked Chance over.  
  
"I am NOT letting her stay in THIS car!" Chance shouted and pushed Skittles away weakly.  
  
"Where's my bike?" Skittles asked casually.  
  
"Bike?" One asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, my bike, that I was riding. Where is it?" She asked again.  
  
"It's, uhm . . . it's . . . well we didn't see it." One said in defence.  
  
"You owe me a new bike." Skittles said angrily.  
  
"What about the dent you made in our car?!" One asked angrily.  
  
"What dent?!" She shouted.  
  
"The dent that you have to pay fo-" One got interrupted.  
  
"QUIET!" Chance shouted.  
  
Two came back with a wheelchair and a doctor. The doctor helped Chance onto the chair and into the hospital to find a bed. The Twins dragged Skittles out of the car, but when they were out Chance and the doctor were gone.  
  
One and Two had to check in to make sure that the hospital staff knew who they were. The walked up to the short and stout little receptionist.  
  
"Excuse us." One said.  
  
No response.  
  
"We said excuse us!" Two said loudly.  
  
"Calm down sir or I will have to call security." She said in a high and easily annoying voice.  
  
Two smirked before getting back to the problem at hand.  
  
"A woman was just brought in, about to have a baby, we need to see her." Two said calmly.  
  
"Name?" the small woman said.  
  
"Chance." One said from over Two's shoulder.  
  
"Your name? And his, and hers?" The woman said.  
  
"I'm Two, this is One and this is Skittles." Two said politely.  
  
"I see . . . SECURITY!" The little woman shouted.  
  
"WAIT, NO, LET ME GO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! LET ME GO, I NEED TO HAVE THEM HERE WITH ME!" Chance shouted and got loose of the doctors grip.  
  
She slammed the door behind her and walked swiftly down the hall, stopping at the receptionist's desk.  
  
"Where are they?!" She shouted into the little Woman's face, clearly she wasn't going to take anymore crap from any misinformed hospital staff.  
  
"Outside." The small woman replied quietly.  
  
"Let. Them. In." Chance said through gritted teeth, glaring and practically foaming at the mouth.  
  
The little woman didn't do anything.  
  
"NOW!" Chance shouted and leaned over the desk so she was two inches away from the woman's face.  
  
The receptionist ran out from behind her desk and straight towards the door.  
  
A short while later they were all sitting in a quiet room. Chance was asleep with knockout pills and the others were sitting around. The Twins were glaring at Skittles and Skittles was doing anything but look at the Twins.  
  
One turned to two.  
  
"We just got a bad thought."  
  
Two turned to One.  
  
Skittles quickly perked up. "Did it hurt?" She said sarcastically but quickly shut up when both Twins turned back their attention to her and glared again.  
  
A minute later Two asked One what he had wanted to say.  
  
"Well, like we were saying, before we were rudely interrupted . . . Chance is a programme."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Designed to be human."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"she's been carrying the baby for only two and a half months."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Because she's designed to be human."  
  
"Yes?!"  
  
"If she was a programme it would have been a lot quicker . . ."  
  
"Our point?!" Two shouted in frustration.  
  
"Our point is, if that's how long she spent carrying the baby, only two and a half months, then how long will it take for the baby to be born? It's already been three hours." One finished.  
  
"AAOOOWW!" Chance shouted after waking up quickly.  
  
"Right about now I guess." Two said. He got up and went to fetch a doctor.  
  
"Skittles, go wait in the waiting room." One said from his seat.  
  
"Fine, but I won't like it." She said and stomped out of the room.  
  
"Sure, whatever you want." He mumbled as he moved over to see Chance.  
  
"AAOOWWW!" She screamed and looked over to One who was approaching her.  
  
"Make the pain go away." She said weakly.  
  
"The doctor is just coming now." One said reassuringly and held her hand.  
  
The doctor walked in, smiling broadly.  
  
"He's too happy." Chance quickly said to One.  
  
"You'll be fine sweetie." One said quietly back as the doctor approached.  
  
A nurse hurried in.  
  
"So, the baby came early hmm, well, that's okay, we're ready." The doctor said and pulled on some rubber gloves, making them snap around his wrist.  
  
Chance's eyes widened and she grabbed hold of One's tie so he was two inches away from her face, like the receptionist.  
  
"Don't leave me with him!" Chance said under her breath but loud enough that the twins could hear it.  
  
"You'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about." One said and released Chance's grip on his tie, neatly tucking it back into his waistcoat.  
  
"So, which one is the daddy?" the nurse asked brightly.  
  
One and Two looked at each other nervously.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure..." Chance said through breaths.  
  
"I see . . ." The nurse said in an accusing voice.  
  
The Twins glared at the nurse and turned to Chance.  
  
"We're going to leave you now, we don't like the sight of blood." Two said and walked swiftly out of the room, One followed.  
  
"But-But what about your job?" Chance shouted after them.  
  
"Love you too sweetie!" They said in unison and ran to the waiting room.  
  
An hour later the Twins hear a shout.  
  
"ONE! TWO! I NEED YOU!"  
  
They sighed and walked back to Chance's little room.  
  
"I can see a head!" the nurse shouted into Chance's ear.  
  
"What do you want, a medaaAAOOOOWWW!" Chance screamed back.  
  
"Push!" The doctor shouted.  
  
"I AM PUSHING YOU-AAOOWWWWW!" Chance screamed again.  
  
"THUD!"  
  
Chance heard a loud thud sound from the doorway. She looked over to see Two lying unconscious in the doorway, One was leaning on the doorframe looking ill.  
  
"Wake Two up, I need you BOTH!" Chance shouted.  
  
One slapped Two around the face and pulled him up and towards the bed. They held Chance's hand which made her feel a hell of a lot better.  
  
"I see a shoulder, and the arms! C'mon, you're almost done!" The doctor shouted again.  
  
The nurse helped him with the baby.  
  
Chance pushed as hard as she could. The nurse caught the baby, wrapping it up in a towel as the doctor cut the cord. She handed the baby to Chance.  
  
"It's a girl." The nurse said brightly.  
  
"Hold up!" the doctor shouted. "You've got Twins, you might want to continue pushing!"  
  
"So that's what all that pain was you stupid aaoOWW!" Chance shouted back.  
  
"C'mon, this one's pretty close! Push! PUSH!" he shouted again.  
  
Chance had tears in her eyes, but she was confident and continued pushing.  
  
"It's a boy!" The doctor shouted as he brought the baby out and cut the umbilical cord.  
  
The nurse ran to the other baby and wrapped him up into another clean towel. She gave him to Chance and delivered the afterbirth.  
  
"One, Two, look. We have Twins . .." Chance said happily.  
  
"THUD!"  
  
~*~  
  
What did you think, good or bad?  
  
COOKIES! 


	2. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't not own nor claim to own the matrix trilogy, 'cept the stuff that I brought *Huggles giant Neo poster again* I wrote this story for enjoyment purposes only. And reviews. Obviously, otherwise I'd be crazy.  
  
Replies:  
  
White Striped Skittle: Hmm, I guess they're gonna be like that too huh. Scary thought. Yeah, the key was a great idea, but its nothing compared to one of them passing out in the doorway. *Watches Skittles get dragged away by men in white* Well, it's not the Twins . . . your character is in here more! *Points* And Ice gets her first mentioning.  
  
Dylan: Lol, lots more Twins to come!  
  
Da Buffster: Thankyou but I can't do two stories at a time, I just seriously don't have much time. And a chapter takes me about three hours to come up with. Sorry. *Hands over cookies* o_o You are seriously hypa! *Hands over sugar free cookies*  
  
Queen of the welsh koalas: Ooh! A newbie! *Huggles* Hi, I'm glad you like my story ^_^  
  
LadyTiger06: Only certain loveable assassins don't like the sight of blood, aye Two? *Nudges Two in the ribs*  
  
Lupe: Glad you like it, and the end of the last chapter. *THUD!* ^_^  
  
Wintergirl: Thanx for reviewing the rest of my fics, it's cool that your reviewing, your story is one of my favourites. Update soon!  
  
bluu angel: I would love to have Ben and Beth, they're so cute. But until I have kids of my own then I cant ^_^ They would SO get kicked out. Here's the next chapter, the mini Twins might run around and brake stuff, good idea . . . there's enough expensive ornaments in the house . . . Apple hmm? Indeed.  
  
Virius Ambiance: My favourite part is the receptionist bit too. Thanx.  
  
Megami no Inazumi: Lol, you'll survive . . . to review again! Mwahahahahaaa!  
  
Random man: Thank you, it's nice to hear that people like my stories *Huggles newbie* Review constantly! As often you can that is . . .  
  
Shivonne: Eeeps, did people tell you to keep quiet and stuff? Thank you!  
  
Madbrilliantangel: Last Stand Of A Messiah is not a bad title, but I haven't read it yet . . . *Huggles newbie* HI! Lol, Sprite is EVIL! Lol, thanx for reviewing!  
  
Cossa nova: Read on and find out!  
  
Tashilover: I love Lucy episode? o_o Wassat? Aww, thanx, I'm glad you love the fic, but hate me? Eep! I've written more so UPDATE SOON! I miss your story.  
  
Notes: Whoo! I did it! *Bows* Read on and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chance and the twins finally got home with the kids. They were having an argument about names . . .  
  
"What's wrong with Three and Four?!" One asked angrily.  
  
"That's a number, not a name!" Chance shouted back. She was very angry with the Twins, the names they came up with just got worse and worse.  
  
"Are you trying to tell us something? Don't you like out names?!" Two said as he slammed down some bags onto the round table in the middle of the room.  
  
"I didn't say that Two." Chance said apologetically. The kids had only just been born and they were already having arguments about them.  
  
"How 'bout Big Mac and Fries." Skittles said as she sneaked through the door.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay in your room!" Chance shouted and slammed the door on Skittles.  
  
Ah, yes, Skittles. They had made an agreement with her. If she babysat the kids for them then she would get a brand new mountain bike. Problem was keeping it all quiet. There was no way that the Merovingian could ever see her, or find out about the pregnancy and the kids. They would surely all be deleted.  
  
Getting her into the château was bad enough.  
  
"We're not going to call our children food products!" Chance shouted through the door.  
  
"I'm hunnngggrrrryyyy!" Skittles whined.  
  
Chance couldn't keep Skittles outside of the door.  
  
But she didn't exactly want to let her in either.  
  
On the other side of the door Skittles leaned heavily on the heavy oak wood and said flatly "I hear footsteps."  
  
Chance grabbed the door handle and flung the door open.  
  
Skittles fell through the door way and landed heavily in-front of Chance's feet.  
  
Chance stormed off to sit on the bed where the children where laying surrounded by silky silver pillows.  
  
She moved her hand so that the tiny little boy could hold onto her finger. He was so beautiful. This little thing that she had created, along with her sister, they were identical Twins.  
  
The children were albinos', like their fathers. What was different about them was that they had raven black hair. Chance thought it strange that they should be completely white except for this.  
  
She looked at One and Two leaning against each other and sighed.  
  
"I like the name Bethany." She said quietly.  
  
One and Two looked over the kids and sat down next to them on the bed with Chance.  
  
"I think I'll go back to my room." Skittles said hurriedly and scooted out of the door.  
  
"What about Ian and Ani?" Two said quietly. He turned to Chance who replied. "I don't like the name Ian."  
  
One perked up. "What about Kawai and Bakka." He said jokingly.  
  
Chance just smiled at him and looked back to her children.  
  
"Bach-yen and Snowy" One said calmly.  
  
"Snowy white?" Chance asked curiously. "Sounds like something you would order in a Chinese restaurant, Bach-Yen. And Snowy is more like what you'd name an Owl." She said and looked unsurely at One.  
  
"Drogo." Two said.  
  
"Sounds like that kid from Harry Potter." Chance said while looking him in the eye. "And I think the name 'Ghost' has already been used, plus it kinda gives it away."  
  
"We don't know whether they have any powers in the Matrix yet." Two said. "But we can be hopeful."  
  
"They'd be hard to find if they could Phase everywhere." Chance said and thought of another name. "Orli?"  
  
"My light . . ." One said, as if thinking about the name. "Hebrew? No."  
  
"Fine." Chance said stroppily.  
  
"Odharnait?" Two asked.  
  
"Little pale green one?" Chance laughed. "Makes it sound like they're ill!" she said and tried to straighten up.  
  
"How about Aston and Martin?" One offered.  
  
Chance just looked at him and glared.  
  
"Okay, maybe not then . . ." One said and looked at Two for help.  
  
"Cain and Cian?" Two asked.  
  
Chance looked at Two like he was mad. "You want to steal a Vampire's name, fine, go ahead, but not using the children!" Chance huffed and lay back on the bed.  
  
"Sorry." Two said weakly.  
  
One looked at the kids. "Adrian and Nei-. . .oh wait . . That's too dumb. Who'd call their kids that?!" he said and thought of something else.  
  
Chance gave up and brought a book out of her over night bag. "The nurse gave me this in case we got stuck." She said a flipped through the pages.  
  
"Stuck? We're doing fine sweetie." Two said and looked over at the book.  
  
"Anne?" One said as he saw a name whiz by on one of the pages.  
  
"Benjamin!" Chance said and pointed to the name. The Twins looked sceptical.  
  
"Are you sure-" One started but was interrupted.  
  
"Bethany and Benjamin." Chance said and smiled.  
  
"Well, okay, whatever you say sweetie" Two said and leant over to hug Chance. "On one condition."  
  
"Yes?" Chance asked surprised.  
  
"That we get to give them their middle names." One finished and looked around at Two.  
  
"And their middles names are?" Chance asked unsurely.  
  
"Bethany Une-" One started.  
  
"-And Benjamin Duo." Two finished and looked at Chance hopefully.  
  
"Sure, why not." Chance smiled and looked over at the door.  
  
"Now all we have to do is move all of the new baby things into the house." Chance said as she got up and went to the door where all of the new necessities were.  
  
Two cots, a large pram, toys, bottles, nappies, milk, general baby things.  
  
One and Two helped pick some things up while Chance got a key out of her pocket and placed it in the lock. She rotated the key twice and opened up the door.  
  
The trio walked into a large living room. The house was a small home they had created a key for so they could live with the children in secrecy but still work for the Merovingian.  
  
The house was in England, since they decided that they were all English. They had decorated the house themselves. It had white walls and silver carpets with lots of different black decorations around, Pictures, ornaments. There were weapons hanging around on the walls and the stairs were made of glass.  
  
There were three bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room and a dinning room.  
  
All together it was a very plain house, but it would do perfectly. They weren't picky about their home.  
  
The house was on a quiet street in London, it was a nice neighbourhood and there were a lot of other children running around. It was all that they needed really, nothing special.  
  
One and Two placed the items around the house while Chance went back into their room (Which was actually a cupboard without the key) and checked on Beth and Ben.  
  
She got a surprise.  
  
Bethany and Benjamin were sitting up and watching her from the bed.  
  
Chance flattened herself in shock against the wall and called for the Twins who came running back through the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" They asked in unison.  
  
"The kids." Chance said and moved slowly towards the bed, the little Twins broke out into fits of giggles and put their arms up to be picked up.  
  
Chance smiled and lifted them from the black and silver sheets, a Twin in each arm.  
  
"They are growing way too fast for their own good." Chance said and went into the house where One had out up a little play pen in the middle of the living room carpet.  
  
One and Two stared at Beth and Ben. "What happened?" They asked simultaneously again.  
  
"They had a . . . growth spurt." Chance said and looked at the kids. They were crawling around and playing with random toys.  
  
Skittles walked through the door.  
  
"Hey, I just saw that the door was open and-wow!" She said and walked around the living room, looking at everything she could see (AN: I'm sure that's something like a double negative).  
  
One and Two smirked.  
  
It had taken them ages to write that key programme.  
  
"What did you want?" Chance asked.  
  
"Well" Skittles started. "I had to tell you . . . I'm gonna have to have my sister come help me out with the babysitting. By the looks of it you have very weird children. She'll be here by one tomorrow." She said and turned back to Chance.  
  
One and Two were about to light cigarettes, like mirror images. Skittles laughed.  
  
It turned out that the twins didn't have a lighter. Skittles walked over to them. "Sure you don't have a lighter?" she said and clicked her fingers in-front of their faces.  
  
Their cigarettes ignited in a little flame. One and Two looked over at Skittles who had sat down.  
  
"Programme" Two said unsurely.  
  
"No ____ Sherlock!" Skittles said.  
  
"Thank you for not swearing in-front of the kids." Chance said to Skittles and sat down opposite her on a black leather couch.  
  
One and Two stood, stunned. "What type?" One asked after a while.  
  
"Element Fire." Skittles said.  
  
"One of the Elements? Wow. What are the chances' of that . . ." Two said and sat next to Chance. "Oh, right."  
  
One sat on the other side of Chance and laid his hand gently on her leg. "So what is your sister, that will be helping with the babysitting?" he asked.  
  
"Ice." Skittles answered simply.  
  
"And your rogue?" Chance asked quietly.  
  
"Well, yeah. My sisters and I have been creating havoc everywhere. Like the Wild Fire in the Amazon, the snow storm in England, the twisters in Toronto and the earthquakes in Hong Kong." Skittles explained.  
  
"Why so much havoc?" Two asked uneasily.  
  
"Revenge." Skittles said and looked away to see a tank full of fish. Silver sharks and black and white Angels swam around in the clear water.  
  
"Okay then . . . when will you be able to start?" Chance asked.  
  
"Well, if I leave my sisters Wind and Earth to create some havoc without me and Ice, then I'm sure I can start tomorrow at eight." Skittles said happily turning back to Chance and the twins.  
  
"Would you be able to move in? It would be a Hell of a lot easier. We have a spare room." Chance said and pointed up the stairs, knocking Two's sunglasses slightly so they were sitting lopsided on his face.  
  
"Sure, I think Ice will agree." Skittles said confidently.  
  
"Right, it's all settled then, you start at eight tomorrow." One said and pulled Skittles up to hurry her out of the front door to the house.  
  
"Wait! What are their names?!" Skittles shouted at him as she grabbed the corners of the doorframe desperately.  
  
"Bethany and Benjamin." One said and Skittles let go of the frame and turned to him.  
  
"Aww, that's really-" She was stopped short of finishing her sentence when One took his chance and pushed Skittles out of the door and onto the front porch.  
  
"-Cute." Skittles said sighed. She decided to go and find her sister. Ice would be hard to find. England may look small, but it was big. Really big.  
  
She swept herself up into a ball of fire and floated away on the wind, looking for any sign of snow.  
  
One, Two and Chance leaned back on the sofa. Two quickly got up and grabbed the key out of the door and shut it so if the Merovingian did accidentally storm their room, he wouldn't see the extra room.  
  
He sat back down on the couch and they all fell asleep watching Bethany and Benjamin play with trucks and dolls.  
  
~*~  
  
Whoo! Finally finished chapter 2!  
  
Repeat after me:  
  
"Kit is the master of the whole entire Universe and maybe, just maybe, the Galaxy."  
  
Mwaha!  
  
Review!  
  
Cookies! 


	3. The Ball Or lack of it

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own the Matrix trilogy. This story was written for enjoyment purposes only. HA!  
  
Replies:  
  
White Striped Skittle: You have no idea how screwed this little family is. Trust me, lots of things could go wrong . . . Yeah, I used most of the names we came up with. I keep on forgetting to give you credit do I'll do it in this chapter. Lmao, fill in the gaps ^_^ Are there balloons at this party?  
  
Virius Ambience: Your right, the Twins should know better than to smoke around children, but not only are they stupid, they're also programmes so they don't have a clue.  
  
Two: Yeah, leave us alone.  
  
Kit: *Laughs* Dumbass Twin.  
  
Suzuka Blade: PLUSHIES! *Huggles plushies* Thanx!  
  
Dylan: You are spethial. But where the Heck are you? Skittles and I are worried.  
  
Megami no Inazumi: Mwaha! You can't bite me, I'm already a Vampire ^_^ Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Cossa nova: Aww, lol. Thank you :D  
  
Lupe: That was Skittles idea :) *Points to Skittles* Blame her!  
  
wintergirl: Trouble is an understatement.  
  
Tashilover: Sorry and yup, Elementals. I'll try to add a monkey or two . . . Sibling Rivalry Three? o_o ( ! ) HORRAY!  
  
Shivvone: They are a boy and a girl, but One is stoopyd. Thank you, I love the names ^_^ I think they're very cute. Can you remember that valid point yet?  
  
bluu angel: That's enough, slave ^_^ You should know me better, I try to never write bad, unless I'm in a coma. Apple will probably be around soon, just let me get some other things out of the way first. Your impatient.  
  
Note: Whoo, I have a few things to say. Check out bluu angels stories, check out my very new story and stuff . . .  
  
I seriously have to say this now, because I keep on forgetting: Thank you very much to Dylan/Meikaida and Evie/Skittles for helping me so much with my chapters, you've been so much help and inspiration and only you could get the randomness just right.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Chance and the Twins were getting ready for a Ball in the Merovingian's honour-another one. Closest friends and body-guards only.  
  
As always, everybody had to dress up and be on their best behaviour. Even Vlad was going, though he would have rather staked himself. Vlad had been re-uploaded into the Matrix when the Merovingian had found him, re- programmed to be 'nicer' and less 'evil'.  
  
The Ball was a very expensive due; Persephone had arranged it as a distraction from Le Vrai and the rebels.  
  
Chance looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long, black, silk dress with flowers embroidered into it. It reached the floor in neat folds where her Black evening shoes were. Her hair was up in a neat bun with black ribbons in it.  
  
One and Two were wearing their usual outfits. Everything silver and white. Silver ties, shirts, trousers, waistcoats, although they weren't wearing their Trench-coats.  
  
Both Twins came up behind Chance and leant on her shoulders, content in watching her straighten her dress in the full length mirror.  
  
"You got this dress a size too small on purpose, didn't you." Chance said agitatedly.  
  
"You look beautiful." One said lovingly as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
Two got slightly jealous. "We think you look perfect." He said as he moved to stand in-front of her. He took her hand and gently kissed it.  
  
One glared at Two who simply ignored his brother. Chance smiled and looked past Two and into the mirror again.  
  
"Still . . ." She said, unsure of herself.  
  
One and Two sighed simultaneously and looked away, moving to the door.  
  
"What about Ben and Beth? I've never had to leave them for this long." Chance looked for a way out.  
  
"They will be safe-" One started.  
  
"-With Skittles and Dylan." Two finished and looked longingly back at Chance who was attempting to put her black lip-stick on.  
  
"Why don't you want to go?" One asked curiously. He was afraid that Chance's recent lack of communication because of the pregnancy had given her a fear of people.  
  
"He'll be there." Chance said simply.  
  
Of-course, how could they forget? Vlad would be there as well as all of the other Vampires. Cain, Abel, they would be there too.  
  
"You shouldn't be afraid, they won't do anything, you know what the Merovingian did to them." Two said, trying to convince Chance to go.  
  
Chance looked down at the floor and at her rings. She sighed. Now that she had her children she didn't want to take so many risks.  
  
If anything happened to her then the Twins would somehow find a way to blame themselves, who knew what would happen to Beth and Ben.  
  
She didn't want that to happen. Ever.  
  
Chance walked up to the mirror and picked up her eye-liner on the way.  
  
One and Two knew that she was thinking, she had a far away look in her eyes.  
  
Chance started putting the black makeup around her eyes and reasoned with herself. She had to get back to her previous life, working for the Merovingian. He was expecting her to be there, and if she wasn't . . . she didn't know.  
  
And Vlad. The Twins hadn't mentioned him but she had felt his presence back in the chateau.  
  
Chance made her decision. She went to the small round table in the middle of the room and picked up a small silver mobile. She dialled a number and looked over at One and Two who had taken a seat.  
  
"Persephone, I'm sorry but I can't come." Chance said uneasily. After about twenty seconds of "Mmhmm"-ing she hung up the phone.  
  
One and Two stood up. "Well?" One questioned.  
  
"We're not going." Chance said and slumped onto the bed.  
  
One and Two sighed and walked over to where Chance was laying, loosening their ties and taking off their waistcoats.  
  
"So what do we do for the rest of the evening?" One asked and sat down next to Chance, unbuttoning his shirt as he laid against her.  
  
Two knelt next to her and unbuttoned his own shirt. "We have a suggestion." He said calmly.  
  
"Yeah, I bet." Chance mumbled grumpily and looked up at them.  
  
"Lets have a vote . . ." One said as he ran his pale finger down Chance's cheek. "Anyone who thinks that this certain trio should spend the evening in bed, say 'We'." One said and looked knowingly at his brother.  
  
"We." Two said slowly.  
  
"We." One said and ran his finger over Chance's lips when she smirked. She really wasn't trying hard to protest.  
  
Chance moved her hands behind her back and unzipped her dress ever so slowly.  
  
The Twins smiled. They moved closer to her and helped her out of the silk fabric. One started kissing her stomach while Two kissed her neck.  
  
Chance smiled and her eyes fluttered. She flicked her shoes off and relaxed. This would certainly cheer her up.  
  
There was a crackling from the baby monitor and some crying was heard. All three of them looked up and towards the door, and then to the key that was resting on the table.  
  
"I think the baby-sitters fell asleep on the couch again." Chance said quietly.  
  
"Chaos can do that to you." Two said and smiled.  
  
"What do we do?" One asked.  
  
"Well someone is going to have to go and check on them." Two said. Chance and One looked at him evilly. "No, not us! Why us?!" He asked angrily.  
  
"Your closest to the door." Chance said simply.  
  
Two sighed and got up from the bed, grabbing the key from the table and unlocking the door. "Don't wait up." He said as he walked through and closed it behind him.  
  
One leaned over and turned the monitor off. "Now, where were we?" he asked devilishly. At seeing Chance smile he reached behind her back and easily undid her bra.  
  
Chance giggled and rolled over so she was laying on top of him. She started to gently kiss his torso, leaving pints of her lips in black over his white skin.  
  
He reached up and hugged her tightly. "Don't ever leave us again." One whispered.  
  
Chance hugged him back and felt how warm he was. "I promise." She said silently and reached up to pull the quilt over them both.  
  
In the meantime, Two looked over at Ben was crying quietly. Bethany sat next to him, patting his back.  
  
For little kids, they sure were smart.  
  
Two picked Benjamin up and out of the little toddler box. He hugged him and rocked him gently until he was asleep.  
  
He looked over to the couch where the identical Twins, fire and ice A.K.A Skittles and Dylan were curled up together. Apparently they hadn't drunk enough coffee to stay awake for the kids.  
  
Bed seemed like a good idea to Two. He had had a long day, and the kids looked tired. He picked Bethany up and walked upstairs with them, barefoot. He had kicked his shoes off before.  
  
He got to Ben and Beth's room, there was a cot on either side of the room. They would be getting beds soon, at the rate they were growing at. He laid them down and wondered how to get them to sleep.  
  
Two went through a list of nursery-rime songs in his head but none seemed very appealing. He decided he'd be original and sing one of his own.  
  
"It's time for bed, your conscious is getting abused, and if you don't fall asleep, then the sandman will get confused. He won't know what to put in your dreams, visions of flowers and evil schemes. So go to sleep, so daddy can snore, do it right now . . . this song is becoming a bore."  
  
It was long and a bit drawn out, but it had done the trick. Beth and Ben were fast asleep.  
  
Two collapsed against Beth's cot and fell asleep as soon as he hit the floor. He really was snoring.  
  
Everyone was finally asleep, but it was still early.  
  
"Where are Chance and The Twins?" The Merovingian asked Persephone.  
  
"They couldn't come." Persephone said and looked over to Vlad.  
  
"Ah, I see. The Vampire. But programmes should not feel fear." The Mero said and surveyed the ball. Everything was going well.  
  
"Chance is not a normal programme." Persephone said and got up to get a drink. This conversation was over.  
  
"Any opportunity that I get, that relationship will be over, and I will find out why I haven't seen Chance in a very, very long time." The Merovingian said and sipped his martini.  
  
~*~  
  
Review and get cookies.  
  
Don't review and you get coal. 


	4. A little chaos and scary developments

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't claim to own it.  
  
Replies:  
  
White Striped Skittle: Lol, frightened of the title? :) It's all your fault, and so is part of this chapter . . . Poor Vlad, evil, torturing, killing Vampire Vlad. *Sarcastic* You better behave with Ben and Beth. Not too much destruction I hope. Coffee wont help you here. You need Vanilla Coke. Dylan is in this chappie ^_^ Thanx.  
  
Dylan: Thanx for the review. It made me all happy inside.  
  
Megami no Inazumi: Foreshadowing? If you want more foreshadowing, read Immortality and pay close attention to the references to Kit.  
  
Shivonne: A catfight would be funny . . . *Plots* That's funny ^_^ A broken sieve. Not good at all . . .  
  
Bluu angel: Some of your ideas were not employed for a reason ^_~ The Mero can try to split the three of them up, but I don't think he'll get very far. Thanx for reviewing.  
  
LadyTiger06: Tis' okay, your reviewing now. Good babysitters my arse. Yeah, alone time has been cut down to a minimum cuz' of the kids. Thanx.  
  
Lupe: Heh, thanx, glad you liked it.  
  
Tashilover: Gilligan? Lol, Munkiez . . . *Writes more* Thanx for putting the last chapter up. It rocked.  
  
cossa nova: Thanx for the review.  
  
Triality: *Bows* Aren't I just the BEST? Yeah, that but was Skittles idea. *Hands out cookies*  
  
Notes: Sorry it took me soooooo long to write this chapter and it's still really short! *Kicks Harvey*  
  
I've been watching "Interview With A Vampire", "Queen Of The Damned", "Blade II" and "Vampires: Les Muetres" (sp) the last one I watched tonight. Along with things like "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". They're all really great and now I have nothing but ideas for 'Immortality'.  
  
So, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but doing three stories at the same time is . . . confusing . . .  
  
Read and enjoy ^_^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Two had moved from the bedroom a short while later, realizing that he had fallen asleep against one of the cribs. He made his way back to the room.  
  
Bethany and Benjamin sat and stared at each other through the bars of their cribs, sharing thoughts. Chaos was in their minds, and they wanted to do something truly evil.  
  
But to who, and what would they do?  
  
'We think daddy, and daddy, need a new hair style.' Beth thought to Ben.  
  
'What about mummy?' Ben thought back.  
  
'Mummy is Mummy, we can't do anything to her'. Beth thought and considered what to do to One and Two.  
  
'Then what will we do?' Ben asked.  
  
'We have the perfect idea. Follow us.' She thought back and stood up, holding onto the bars. She pulled herself over the small banister, clearing the bars, and dropped down onto the other side.  
  
Ben watched his sister and did the same, crawling across to her and following her out of the door.  
  
Problem one, the stairs.  
  
Beth turned around and felt her way backwards, turning around on the top step and bumping down the stairs on her bottom. Ben followed again, copying her in every way.  
  
Problem two, negotiating their way through the living room without waking up Skittles or Dylan, the elemental Twins who babysat them.  
  
Bethany and Benjamin crawled silently over the grey carpet, stopping every so often when one of the Twins shifted slightly or snored a little. They continued over to the door where they found the key in the lock.  
  
Problem three, unlocking and opening the door.  
  
Beth grabbed the door handle and shakily stood up onto her toes, turning the key.  
  
The lock clicked and the door opened towards Beth who had to let go quickly. She turned to look at Ben. 'C'mon, we're almost there.'  
  
Ben nodded and followed her, crawling, through the door and into Chance and the Twin's bedroom where the three programmes were sleeping soundly on the huge bed.  
  
Beth went to the side of the mattress where Two was, using his arm to pull herself up again, she managed to get onto the bed.  
  
Ben did the same on the other side, making sure he didn't wake One up.  
  
The little Twins knew they would get into a lot of trouble for doing this.  
  
Beth exchanged thoughts with Ben, giving him a clear picture of exactly what they were going to do. Ben nodded and they got to work.  
  
When Benjamin and Bethany were finally done with their evil plan, they slipped silently out of the room, locking the door behind them, and going back to their cribs so no-one suspected them of a thing.  
  
~*~  
  
When One and Two awoke the next morning, they got out of bed, as usual, and phased so their clothes were perfect again.  
  
Chance stirred and looked up at the ceiling. She stretched and sat up.  
  
One and Two turned to look at each other.  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
They ran to the mirror and stared.  
  
This wasn't good.  
  
They phased again but nothing changed.  
  
Their silver dreadlocks had been undone and their silver hair was loose and knotted. They had tried to phase but nothing had worked. They stared back at each other, clearly not believing and wishing to wake up.  
  
Chance looked over to them and laughed, grabbing her hairbrush off of the side of the table and throwing it to them. One caught it and started brushing his hair. Something he had never had to do before.  
  
Two had the brush next and got the knots out, making sure his hair was smooth.  
  
"We have to report to the Merovingian in thirty minutes." Two said silently.  
  
"What will he say? What will we say?" One asked, clearly worried. He picked up one of Chance's white hair bands, passing it to Two and grabbing one for himself, he tied his hair in a pony tail and looked in the mirror.  
  
"We look like women." Two said flatly.  
  
Chance burst out laughing again, finding the situation extremely amusing. She sighed and walked towards the door, grabbing some black and white silk pyjamas on the way and slipping them on before turning the key.  
  
She walked through the door and looked down to see Benjamin in- front of her, crying and holding a teddy-bear with only one arm. One and Two ran in after Chance who picked Benjamin up and moved out of the way.  
  
One went into the kitchen, finding Skittles looking for a needle and thread and Dylan holding Bethany and telling her off.  
  
"You do NOT break other people's toys, it's mean and unfair." Dylan said clearly.  
  
Beth glared at Dylan and pointed to the floor. She wanted to get down.  
  
One grabbed Beth and Dylan nodded to him as she helped her sister look for something to fix the teddy.  
  
Benjamin was quieting as Chance shushed him and stroked his raven hair. He looked up with her, his eyes slightly pink. He blinked then looked over at Two and smiled an evil smile.  
  
Chance's brow furrowed at this new development. She turned him around in her arms to look at him and cocked her head to the side.  
  
Ben didn't know what to do. Had she seen the smile? He decided to play innocent and started crying again when One stepped into the room holding Beth.  
  
Chance put Ben down and walked up to One, looking over Beth she found a teddy bears arm in her hand.  
  
She looked back at Ben. His finger was bleeding.  
  
"Bethany, did you brake Mr. Ted?" Chance asked Beth who shook her head. "Benjamin, who broke MR. Ted?" Chance asked Ben who pointed at the door.  
  
Chance noticed that Benjamin and Bethany had grown again. They seemed smarted, more clever, and Ben was standing on his own. She knelt down next to him, One and Two watching her intently.  
  
"Ben, what happened?" Chance asked quietly.  
  
"We were pwayin with Ted near da' door. Beth cam in an' the door shutted on our han' an' Ted got stucked. Beth he'ped get our han' and Ted out, bu' Ted arm falled off." Ben answered and looked down at his finger.  
  
Chance smiled. She was happier than she had been for a very long time. She Grabbed Ben's arms and hugged him tightly. "It's alright, we'll fix Mr. Ted, and we'll put a nice big plaster on your finger, how does that sound?"  
  
Ben nodded and was picked up by Chance who was followed into the kitchen by Beth.  
  
One and Two looked at each other, wide eyed and confused. They grinned and went towards the door, on their way to report to the Merovingian. Nothing could bring them down now.  
  
~*~  
  
Half and hour later, Dylan was happily sowing the bears arm back on and Ben had a plaster stuck to his little finger. Chance had checked that it wasn't broken.  
  
"You two will need to go to school soon." Chance said offhandedly to her Twins. They nodded back to her.  
  
"If they can talk already, shouldn't they be able to show their powers by now too?" Skittles asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know. When they're ready, I'm sure they will." Chance replied and looked down at Bethany who was looking at the sowing box with interest.  
  
Ben watched her from Chance's lap where he had chosen to sit. Beth got up and stood by the box. Chance didn't notice; she was talking to Dylan and Skittles.  
  
Bethany opened up the box and looked inside, bringing out a long, silver and very sharp pair of scissors. She looked them over and took them into the living room.  
  
Ben pulled on his mothers arm, trying to get her attention. She looked down at him and he said lightly. "Beth has somethink sharp mummy."  
  
Chance put Ben down and went into the living room where she found Beth, idly staring at her hand. Blood dripped down and onto the grey carpet, staining it crimson.  
  
Beth turned around and stared at her mother, smiled and dropped the scissors.  
  
Chance looked confused. She watched her daughter.  
  
Beth phased. Her little round face turned slim and evil looking, her body small and dead, she was green vapour. The cut on her hand healed and she became solid again. She continued to smile.  
  
Chance smiled back. This was a lot for just one day.  
  
Ben appeared behind her, she looked down at him. He sneezed, little black wings shot out of his back. They were the same colour as his hair, and they looked exactly like his mothers, only a lot smaller.  
  
Ben walked over to stand next to Beth and smiled exactly like his sister.  
  
Chance shook her head. "Maybe I should spend more time with you two, tell you what, let's redecorate your rooms the long way, we'll buy some new furniture, and we'll get ice-cream on the way back. Sound like a plan?" Chance asked.  
  
Beth and Ben smiled a little wider and nodded. "We'll go get changed." Beth said and they both climbed the stairs to their room.  
  
Chance turned around to see Skittles and Dylan staring at her from the kitchen doorway, wide eyed and mouths open.  
  
"They get it from their parents." Chance said and sat down on the couch. Dylan and Skittles started at each other, shrugged and went back into the kitchen.  
  
Chance closed her eyes and thought about what the Merovingian had said about the Twins hair . . .  
  
~*~  
  
I thank Skittles for her idea about un-dreading the Twins hair.  
  
Review and get cookies. Many cookies. Cookies as high as- Oh, just review, okay? 


	5. A day out

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor claim to own the matrix trilogy, don't sue, I have no money and am currently looking for a job ^_^  
  
Replies:  
  
Megami no Inazumi: Thank you *Hands out cookies*  
  
FST: Thank you, glad you like them.  
  
Lupe: Beth and Ben are evil too. Poor Twins? Heheh, they deserved to have their hair messed up, for all the things they've done. Heh. I dunno' who's gonna' fix it though.  
  
Triality: Thank you. Just Ben with wings and Beth with phasing. Bill and Ted rule! Heh *hands over smartie cookies* Enjoy!  
  
White Striped Skittle: *Hands over many a cookie* Lol, I bet you could sleep through anything, I'm sure, you just need vanilla coke! Yeah, Beth phasing is a little past creepy. You didn't misspell a billion things ^_^  
  
cossa nova: A plaster is just what English freaks like me call 'band-aids'. And I don't know how old the kids are cuz' they keep randomly growing. I guess now they're about two or three.  
  
Tashilover: Lol, yeah, Twins without dreads, just normal, plain, silver hair. *Laughs* Maybe I should draw them . . . You scare me. I'll draw them ^_^ *Updates* I'll be good.  
  
Notes: Sorry this chapter is so short but I've been really busy trying to get my college work done, and looking for a job sucks.  
  
Read and enjoy people.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Chance grabbed her mobile from the sofa and called One. She needed to tell him that she would be out for the whole day. Unfortunately she got his answer phone.  
  
"One, this is Chance. I'm taking Beth and Ben out for the day to get new furniture and paint for their bedroom. I'll see you later. Love you." Chance hung up and walked upstairs to where Ben and Beth were getting changed.  
  
Chance knocked on the door to their bedroom. "Can I come in?" She asked, smiling.  
  
"We're almost done mum." Ben shouted back.  
  
Chance started walking back down the stairs. "I'll see you two downstairs then." She said, getting no reply.  
  
Bethany looked into the full length mirror, checking over her outfit. It looked fine to her. She looked over to Ben, he was trying to tuck his shirt in.  
  
The Twins were wearing white shirts, black and white tartan ties, and little black boots. The only way they differed was that Beth was wearing a little tartan skirt and black and white striped tights and Ben was wearing little tartan shorts with white socks.  
  
The Twins raven hair was down and neatly hanging around their shoulders.  
  
"Come on, mums waiting." Beth said and opened the door to walk downstairs. Ben followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind. He grabbed his teddy-bear on the way out.  
  
The Twins walked downstairs to where Chance was waiting, she grabbed the keys, said a rushed goodbye to Dylan and Skittles and went through the front door, followed by Ben and Beth.  
  
"Okay, now we can take either the Escalade or the AC Cobra. Which one kids?" Chance asked.  
  
"AC Cobra. It goes faster." Beth answered.  
  
They all climbed into the car, Ben and Beth had to share the front passenger's seat but they fit perfectly with their small size.  
  
Chance put her seatbelt on, letting the twins do their own seatbelt. It was a little big but she knew they'd be fine. She put the key in the ignition and revved the engine. It really was a nice sound.  
  
Ben and Beth laughed, they thought it was all great fun.  
  
Chance pulled out of the drive, spun the car in the road so it was facing the right direction and drove over the speed limit down the all too quiet road.  
  
Fifteen minuets later they had arrived at a large British Home-stores warehouse, filled to the roof with furniture. They skidded to a halt outside, parked perfectly and all got out.  
  
"Mummy, Ben and I have decided, we want a bunk-bed, to save room." Beth said as she was walking. Chance looked down at her with a frown on her face.  
  
"When did you decide that? You didn't talk for the whole journey." Chance said, checking through her purse that was sliding off of her shoulder.  
  
"We talk to each other all the time. We hear each other's thoughts mummy." Ben said.  
  
Chance smiled. "I thought you might be able to do that, but no hiding anything from me, okay?"  
  
"Okay mummy." Both twins answered back.  
  
"You can have a bunk-bed." Chance said a little while later. Bethany and Benjamin cheered.  
  
~*~  
  
The Merovingian had set orders for One and Two, his best assassins. They were to delete a programme that had angered the Merovingian beyond words.  
  
The older twins took their orders and set off. They heard the other guards laughing at their hair as they left.  
  
"We will get them later." One said surely.  
  
"Yes, they will be sorry." Two answered and they skidded out of the restaurant's parking lot and drove to their destination.  
  
~*~  
  
Chance looked around the warehouse at the bunk-beds while Ben and Beth 'tested' them. What they were really doing was jumping on them to see how springy they were.  
  
Chance smiled at her children. They really were cute.  
  
"We want this one!" Beth shouted out at the bunk-bed her and Ben were sitting on. It was the right size for their bedroom. It was made out of a silver metal and had a ladder up one side.  
  
"Sure?" Chance asked.  
  
"We're sure." Ben shouted.  
  
"Okay then, what else do you want in your room? A new wardrobe?" Chance asked. "Some drawers?"  
  
The Twins looked at each other before jumping off of the bed and running to the next thing they wanted in their room.  
  
"We want a wardrobe that covers the whole wall. Our room is big enough for it." Ben said confidently. "And it's got to be white." He added.  
  
"Alright, I guess I'll get all these things delivered . . ." Chance wondered off to order the things she wanted as Ben and Beth ran around the furniture.  
  
An hour later they were at a huge B&Q warehouse, looking for paint. The Twins had decided that they liked the colours black and white, and seeing as it was their room, Chance agreed.  
  
They picked up some black and white paint with a silver wall border that the twins liked, along with a new light for the room.  
  
Chance went to pay for it all and put the things in the car. Ben and Beth helped with the paint. They drove to the nearest park and sat down next to a lake. They spotted an ice-cream van a little way away and headed towards that.  
  
Chance walked up to the man and asked politely "Can I have three normal ice-creams with chocolate flakes and strawberry sauce please." Ben and Beth smiled and waited patiently.  
  
Ten minuets later all three of them were sitting back down next to the lake again. They watched the ducks swim past and watched the sun slowly set.  
  
Chance hadn't realized that they had been out for so long. "Come on kids, it's not safe for people like us to be out after dark." She said and picked the Twins up in her arms, ready to head home.  
  
Ben and Beth yawned simultaneously as Chance placed them into the car. She strapped them in and made sure they were comfortable. She got into the drivers seat and started up the engine. The car pulled out of the park and they all headed home.  
  
By the time they had reached their street the twins were asleep, Ben hugging his teddy bear tightly and Beth hugging Bens arm tightly. Chance wondered if they were having the same dream.  
  
She got home and quietly parked the car. She lifted the Twins out and walked to the house, opening the door up.  
  
Dylan and Skittles were playing cards in the kitchen, obviously tired for no apparent reason. Chance shook her head and said "Teenagers" quietly.  
  
The cupboard door opened and One and Two walked in from the chateau, flopping on the couch and looking half-lidded up at Chance and the kids.  
  
"I'll put them to bed." Chance whispered and walked upstairs. She undressed the Twins and put their pyjamas on. They were still fast asleep and breathing slowly. Chance smiled as she laid them in their cots.  
  
One and Two walked into the kitchen and joined Dylan and Skittles in playing Black Jacks. Chance joined them a short while later and the game continued late into the evening. It had been a really nice day, and hopefully tomorrow would be just as stress free.  
  
Hopefully . . .  
  
~*~  
  
Next chapter will be a lot longer and filled with chaos. Trust me, it's gonna' be funny.  
  
I will update this again tomorrow ^_^  
  
Review and get cookies. 


	6. Exploring

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I will never own it, and if I did then *I* would have a chateau!  
  
Replies:  
  
White Striped Skittle: That's a brilliant idea ^_____^ And you would be the first one I would think of to bring with me. Hmm... War or... Paint balling? I'll sort out Immortality now then... *Runs away*  
  
Dragonet: *Hands over cookies* Hmm... Chaos... Heheheheeh....  
  
Lupe: Careful, if you hug them then they might bite you :D Yeah, that capitalising Twins thing... Sorry, I thought I'd managed to capitalize all of them... More chaos coming your way.  
  
Tashilover: Sorry it's been so long. I came back and my double went back to that place in the back of my mind... Yup they're telepathic and heheh, that's funny.  
  
Megami no Inazumi: I had a bunk bed too... Parachutes never did work ;_; I fell out of the top of a bunk bed once... That hurt... And thanx btw.  
  
Triality: *Hands over big bag of cookies* Thanks.  
  
Notes: Sorry it's been so long everyone ._.'' I didn't mean it to be this long, but I've been so busy with college and drawing and friends... Gah. But I'm back now! Although I don't know how long it will be till I next update, but meh.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Bethany and Benjamin's little eyes opened wide at exactly the same time. They looked over at each other and stood up in their cots. They climbed over the banisters and sat on the floor for a short while, discussing their plan.  
  
They had noticed the door that One and Two had come out of last night and remembered that they left the key in the lock. And they wanted to explore.  
  
They both got changed. They put on a pair of black trousers, white shirts, black and white ties, black and white boots, little black trench coats with white insides and black shades.  
  
They both stared at the mirror and nodded. Now was the time for action.  
  
They walked silently past Dylan and Skittle's room, down the stairs and to the door. They turned the lock and watched quietly as the door swung open. They smiled to themselves and walked through.  
  
They crept quickly past their parent's bed and slipped through their door, un-noticed.  
  
They were free.  
  
Beth and Ben ran down the hall in high spirits, happy to be able to explore this huge house that they had found themselves in. Although, they hadn't come without supplies.  
  
The little Twins had managed to bring with them two bags of crisps, two chocolate bars, two cartons of Ribeena, coloured marker pens and two Magnums with extra bullets.  
  
They felt safe.  
  
They both skipped further down the hall, passing many doors housing things beyond their wildest dreams and things only seen in their worst nightmares.  
  
~*~  
  
"Did you hear that?" Cain asked Abel as they sat watching another old horror movie in the small study.  
  
"Hear what?" Abel asked in a whisper.  
  
Cain turned the television down and both Vampires heard a small giggle. They stood straight up and turned for the door, their automatic pistols at the ready.  
  
Another giggle told them that their prey was in the main hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Bethany slid down the banister again, phasing through the ornament at the end and dropping silently to the floor. She got up and giggled again as she saw Benjamin jump off the top banister and float to the ground with his wings outstretched, like a leaf.  
  
Both the little Twins laughed as they span in circles. They both stopped at exactly the same time and fell to the floor, dazed and confused.  
  
That's when Cain and Abel walked in. Bethany saw them first. She grabbed hold of Ben's hand and phased through the floor with him. They landed a floor below on concrete.  
  
~*~  
  
"Who were they?" Cain asked.  
  
"I don't know, they looked like the Twins... But smaller." Abel said slowly.  
  
"Well, I guess we better follow them and find out what they're up to." Cain said "C'mon, they went down a level."  
  
~*~  
  
Ben heard a growl. "Beth, was that your tummy?" He asked meekly.  
  
Bethany turned to look at him "You mean it wasn't you?" she asked.  
  
The Little Twins looked up and saw what had made the growling noise.  
  
Cujo looked down at the two children staring up at him. He licked his lips and smirked.  
  
Bethany and Benjamin screamed the loudest they could. Bethany grabbed Ben's hand again and phased again, going back through the ceiling. They sat for a while on the cold marble floor, breathing hard.  
  
"Beth, what was that?" Ben asked timidly.  
  
"I think that was a Werewolf..." she said and slowly got up. "Lets go, we haven't finished exploring yet."  
  
Ben and Beth took each others hand and walked up the stairs, deciding to check out some of the rooms. They heard snoring and went through the door that the sound was coming from.  
  
The Merovingian lay on his back, his mouth wide open, snoring as loud as an elephant.  
  
Beth and Ben walked in, hands over their ears. They leapt up onto the end of the bed and looked at the Merovingian. Ben smiled and got out the markers while Beth got down and looked around the room.  
  
The whole suite was lavishly furnished, obviously very expensive and warm. Beth saw a small set of keys on a table and grabbed them.  
  
"Come on Ben, let's go find out what doors these keys open." Beth looked over to Ben who was doodling on the Merovingian's face. "Ben! Come on! Let's go!" Beth insisted in a hushed voice.  
  
"Okay, okay" Ben said quietly and got down from the bed. They left through the door and stood outside.  
  
They walked further down the hall and turned to a door. "I think this key goes with this door" Bethany said while holding the keys up and inspecting them."  
  
"Where did you get those?" Benjamin asked. He looked them over and shook his head, his little dreadlocks hitting his cheeks.  
  
I found them on a table in that guy's room. They're cool, don't you think?" Beth explained.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. So try them out." Ben said. He poked the keyhole. Bethany put the shiny silver key in the door and turned it. The lock clicked and they pushed the door in.  
  
The door opened up to a huge hall with loads of seats surrounding an ice rink. The ice was clean and fresh and seemed to call to the little Twins  
  
They stepped in, not bothering to close the door behind them. Both Twins pulled their coats tightly around them, the whole ice rink was cold. They walked through the rows of seats and shuffled towards the small gate leading to the ice.  
  
"Look, I can see my reflection." Ben said. "It looks like water."  
  
"It's solid though." Beth said, knocking it with her small fist.  
  
Ben jumped onto the ice and slipped, landing on his back. He looked up at Beth where she was standing on the side lines. "It's slippery." He said and smiled.  
  
"No duh" she said quietly and carefully stepped onto the ice.  
  
Within ten minutes of the two little Twins being in the ice-rink they had learnt how to ice-skate. If their parents were awake then they would be proud. As it were they were just waking up now...  
  
Chance woke up and leaned on her elbows. Something felt wrong... She looked over to the door and immediately did a double take. The door was open? How? When?  
  
One and Two both yawned at the exact same time and looked up either side of Chance. "What's wrong sweetie?" Two asked.  
  
Chance got out of bed and ran into their hidden house. She ran up the stairs and into the little Twins bedroom. It was empty. She ran into Dylan and Skittles room.  
  
"Where are Beth and Ben?" She said hurriedly.  
  
Skittles sat up. "They aren't in their room?"  
  
"No, they aren't so where are they?" Chance asked as she stared at the two young programmes.  
  
Dylan looked at Skittles. Skittles looked at Dylan. "Uh oh" Both said at the same time and jumped out of bed.  
  
All the grown-ups entered the chateau and started looked around. They called Ben and Beth's names quietly so as not to alert anyone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Cujo, you seen two kids around here? They look like the Twins... If that helps." Abel asked as pleasantly as possible.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did. They phased straight back up into the ceiling though." Cujo answered.  
  
"Thank you for your help." Cain added and both Vampires made their way back up to the main hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Beth heard a noise but ignored it, thinking it was just Ben. Both Twins continued skating pleasantly until they were stopped. Beth looked up into the face of Cain, Ben looked up at Abel.  
  
"Hello there" Cain sneered.  
  
Bethany's eyes went wide. She phased through him and towards Abel, remembering the bag at her side. She reached into her small trench coat and brought out a child sized Magnum.  
  
"Let him go." She said threateningly.  
  
"What are you gonna' do? Shoot me with that little pea-shooter? I think not." Abel said mockingly.  
  
Beth cocked her gun and aimed it at Abel's arm. "Ben, cover your ears" she said telepathically.  
  
Ben put his hands over his ears as Beth fired her gun. The bullet went straight into Abel's arm, making him let go of Ben. Beth, in the mean time, flew backwards on the ice and hit the side.  
  
Ben skated over to her, blood covered his shoulder where Abel had been holding him. "You okay sis'?" he asked as he gave her a hand up. Beth phased "Just fine."  
  
"Thanks for saving me." Ben said and took his own magnum out, pointing it at Cain.  
  
Abel's arm had already healed sufficiently but it was still covered with blood. His eyes were ice blue and his fangs were longer than normal. He glared at them as he stood up straight.  
  
"You two are in big trouble" he said through gritted teeth. Cain stood next to him, holding his gun he aimed it at Beth's arm. "An eye for an eye." he said quietly and shot the gun.  
  
The bullet ripped through the air. Beth phased and the bullet passed through her and hit the wooden side of the ice-rink behind her.  
  
Cain hissed, his eyes also ice blue and his fangs long and sharp.  
  
Ben turned to Beth. "They're Vampires. What do we do?" he asked.  
  
"We have to either chop off their heads, stake them in the heart or expose them to sunlight." Beth answered.  
  
Can and Abel looked to each other "How do they know so much?" Cain asked.  
  
"Maybe they're assassins. Little assassins. That look like the Twins..." Cain said slowly.  
  
Something clicked, but unfortunately it wasn't Cain's brain. Both Vampire's looked over at the little Twins.  
  
They had their guns at the ready, pointing at Cain and Abel.  
  
"You know they won't kill us!" Abel shouted.  
  
"But they'll hurt like Hell and slow you down!" Ben shouted over at them.  
  
Both Vampires were quiet. Then Abel got an idea.  
  
"Cain?" He whispered. "I think one of them can't phase. The one on the right, aim at him."  
  
Cain and Abel changed their target and fired at Ben. The bullets ripped through the air. Ben's eyes went wide.  
  
Two phased through the ice and solidified in-front of Ben, the bullets hit his leg. He cringed but ignored the pain and looked down at Beth and Ben.  
  
"You two are in a lot of trouble." He said quietly. He spun around, his trench flying out to the side, he brought his Uzis out of the inside of his silver trench and mowed Cain and Abel down. It would be a while before they got up again.  
  
One phased up from the ice and looked over at his brother. "You've been shot."  
  
"You think I don't know that?!" Two hissed.  
  
Beth and Ben watched their fathers argue. Chance ran through the door and looked over at them all. She thanked God and started shouting at her kids as soon as they saw her. She stepped onto the ice and skated over.  
  
"Don't shout at them, I'm sure they didn't mean to get into so much trouble." Two said angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about? They shouldn't have even left the house!" One shouted at his brother.  
  
"This is all you two's fault, I told you to put a more intricate lock on that damn door!" Chance shouted louder.  
  
Beth looked over at Ben. "Lets go, I don't like it when they fight." She said telepathically.  
  
"Okay, where to then?" Ben asked back.  
  
"Grab my hand." Beth said. Ben did what he was told and both children phased upwards and through the ceiling.  
  
Chance, One and Two didn't notice their children had gone and continued to argue.  
  
Beth and Ben solidified after they had gone through a few floors. They looked around them. It was dark, there were shadows everywhere.  
  
"Where are we?" Ben asked aloud.  
  
Beth opened her mouth to answer but a voice behind them answered for her.  
  
"You're in the attic, welcome to my lair...." Vlad replied.  
  
Chance, One and two didn't hear their children's screams...  
  
~*~  
  
Cookie? Anyone? 


	7. What A Day

Disclaimer: I don't own it; I don't claim to own it. The Matrix and all its intricacies belong to the brothers Wachowski. Not me. Although this story is completely mine and any attempt to steal it will end in your violent death.

On a lighter note: Sorry I was away for so long but my mum banned me from the computer at the start of the summer and when I was allowed back on here I was afraid to check Fanfiction out, I knew I'd have a load of stuff to read and catch up on and I'm the worlds largest procrastinator so yeah.

Bah, I'm back and I'm back for good, hopefully. I'm studying art diploma in college now, I have an Alaskan Malamute puppy and I got my lip pierced It's all good.

Anyways, on with the chapter. I figure you've been waiting long enough for it. I give you...

Chapter 7

Beth and Ben turned around slowly and looked up into the eyes of Vlad, that's all they could see in the surrounding darkness. They gulped and shivered, he looked older then the other Vampires they had previously encountered and unfortunately older meant wiser. They didn't have a clue what to do.

Vlad was curious, he didn't recognise these children, they reminded him of someone, or some people... He thought for a moment. They couldn't be kids off the street, they were dressed too smartly. Way too smartly. Who dresses that smart...?

He got it, realisation kicked in and he looked down at the children in a new light. "All it takes is time" he mused. He sighed lightly "How did you get up here? I didn't even see you."

Beth put on a brave face "How could you not have seen us? We phased up through the floor" she scowled.

Vlad grinned, he admired children with guts. "I was busy" he smirked and dropped the body to the floor, the pale skin shining in the early morning light coming from a small nearby window.

Bethany and Benjamin took a few steps back, they hadn't seen the person in the dark, it enveloped everything in the room. Who knew what else was in there. Ben took out his gun, deciding he was the man and he should defend his sister. He aimed it at Vlad and smiled "We have a gun and we're not afraid to use it." He said triumphantly.

"I believe you." Vlad looked over the gun, it was a miniature magnum but it probably had the same amount of power as a full sized one. He considered his options.

Ben stared at Vlad when he suddenly spoke up, making the little Twins jump. "Would you like to play a game? Let's play hide and go seek..." He sank back into the darkness and disappeared.

Beth pulled her gun out and aimed into the darkness, it was quiet and both the Twins were afraid.

Vlad jumped out at them "BOO!" he shouted. They both jumped, Ben managing to shoot at him. He missed and the Vampire disappeared again. He was simply playing with them, like a cat plays with a mouse.

Beth's breathing became heavy, she had realised that this Vampire was faster and smarter than the others and Ben hadn't realised. She was about to tell him when Vlad jumped out at them again and grabbed Ben, he held him and turned the gun against him, holding it to his temple.

Beth held the gun, pointing it at Vlad with wide eyes "I'll kill you if you hurt us"

Vlad smiled "He can't phase can he, and you can..." his fangs shone in the light "I'm betting he has wings. You're just like your parents."

"Y-you know our parents?" Beth stuttered, telepathically telling Ben to keep quiet, she didn't want to antagonize this Vampire.

"I knew them; they stayed up here for a while. They were my guests." Vlad revisited old memories.

"Then you're a friend of theirs, so let my brother go!" Beth shouted at him.

"I wouldn't say I was their friend... More like mortal enemy." Vlad replied and looked down at Ben who had gone cold and started to shiver. "Cold up here isn't it."

Bethany glared at him and cocked her gun "Let us go!" she told Vlad.

Vlad looked over to her with a sadistic smile on his face "Oh but I've never had the chance to torture little children before, this would be fun..."

Beth glared harder "Let us go." She said threateningly.

Vlad sneered, he cocked the little magnum and was about to shoot Benjamin when Bethany shot him, hitting his shoulder. She flew backwards towards the wall and phased at the last minuet, phasing through.

Vlad stumbled backwards letting go of Ben who dropped to the floor. He grabbed the wall to steady himself, still holding the gun. "It seems your sister is a bad shot." He smirked and aimed at Ben's head. "Say goodbye."

Beth stood solid on the other side of the wall; she aimed the gun at the rotting plaster and grinned "Goodbye." She pulled the trigger.

The bullet ripped through the wall and flew through the air, hitting Vlad squarely between the eyes. He dropped to the ground and began oozing blood.

Ben looked around quickly and grabbed an axe in a dark corner of the room; he picked it up and swung for the vampire's neck, severing his head from his body. He turned to ashes as Bethany phased through the wall.

Ben ran over and hugged his sister "We're alright!" he shouted.

"So are we!" she replied and hugged him back.

Chance and the Twins had heard the gunshots come from the Attic, they rushed up as quickly as they could and found Beth and Ben playing with lots of old weapons, swinging them around. They looked over to the pile of dust on the floor and recognised it as Vlad, the Vampire that had tortured them the previous year.

They looked over at the little Twins, too stunned to shout or argue or tell them off, they were totally surprised.

"How?" Chance whispered.

Beth looked up and saw her mother; she ran over and hugged her legs, Ben following her example. "Teamwork" Beth's muffled voice came from Chance's trouser leg.

One and Two looked down at the ground and saw the magnums "Our guns!" they both shouted simultaneously. Beth and Ben looked over at their fathers and looked guilty.

"We're sorry daddy." Beth said to One. "We didn't mean it; they just looked the right size." Ben said to Two. The little Twins were picked up by the big Twins and hugged thoroughly.

"You're lucky you had them with you." One told them "But that doesn't excuse you from taking them. If you do it again you're grounded." Two resolved.

Chance sighed "We have a full day ahead of us, I have to go back to work tomorrow so today I have to introduce you two to school." She said looking over at Bethany and Benjamin.

"And we have to work today" One grinned "More money to buy candy with." He said, making the little Twins smile.

Two put Ben down and looked at his watch "We were meant to be reporting to the Merovingian fifteen minuets ago."

One looked over to him and put Beth down on the floor "We'd better go, Chance are you okay with the kids?" he asked.

"Sure I am, just go, and hurry, you don't want the Mero being suspicious." She told them. They walked over to her and kissed her on her cheeks.

"We'll see you later." One told her and the Twins phased through the floorboards. Bethany and Benjamin watched them go, quietly wondering what school would be like.

Chance smiled "We're going to a place I found called Pokey Folks, apparently it's meant to be good there but we have to leave very soon. I want you two washed and dressed within the hour."

"How long is within the hour?" Ben asked quietly.

"You have fifty nine minuets, you got up very early." She told them "Now follow me and I'll take us back to the house."

Bethany and Benjamin raced to the bathroom with Chance following swiftly behind; she caught up to them and got them to slow down. The Twins decided between themselves that Bethany would go first in the bath and then Ben. Chance offered to help run the bath and Beth let her in.

In the meantime Benjamin went and jumped on Skittle's and Dylan's sleeping forms. They screamed and fell off of their beds, looking up at Ben who was still jumping between beds. They figured it must be time to get up.

One and Two phased up into the Merovingian's study to be met by angry glares from the Mero's other body-guards, they had had to wait for the Twins to appear.

"Why are you late?!" the Merovingian snarled from behind his oak desk "You've had us waiting here for seventeen minuets! Explain yourselves!"

One grinned, a plan formulated in the Twin's minds "We had to take care of something." He stated.

"And _what_ could be more important?!" the Merovingian was _very _angry.

"A revolution in your house, led by Vlad, his followers being Cain and Abel." Two told the Mero, grinning also. "We found them conversing in the ice-rink, we killed Cain and Abel but Vlad got away."

"We found him a short while later hiding in the Attic." One continued.

The Merovingian leaned back in his chair "I wondered why they were missing also." He smiled "Good work" he threw a folder across the table towards them "Read it, do what it says, it's your next target. Report back to me at the end of the day."

The Twins nodded and phased back out of the room, happy to get away from their boss.

The Merovingian rubbed his temples, he waved his hand and the other guards left, angry at the Twins for making them have to wait.

There was a knock at the door, Cujo walked in and stood in-front of the desk. The Mero looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I saw two children earlier while I was down in the dungeons, just thought I'd let you know." Cujo spoke. He was an older programme and so was trusted above the others.

"Two children? Tell me everything." The Merovingian replied hurriedly.

"I was pacing" Cujo began. "Two children, about four I'd say, fell through the ceiling. Well actually fell is the wrong word. I'd say they phased."

"Phased?"

"Like the Twins. Funny thing is, these were Twins too, and one of them had little black wings, _odd_ don't you think? They must have been programmes. Oh, and they were wearing black and white. Something you'd remember." Cujo paused for a second and looked at the Merovingian. He was set with a death glare.

"Bring me the Twins." He said with suppressed rage.

"Which ones?" Cujo asked.

"THE VIRII TWINS YOU IDIOT! NOW!" The Merovingian shouted.

"They just left." Cujo said quietly.

The Merovingian breathed slowly to calm himself. "When they get back you will be there to meet them, bring them to me immediately, do you understand?"

Cujo nodded and left quickly.

The Merovingian grabbed his laptop and put it on his table, opening it up. It had three error messages on it saying that there were programmes down. He clicked enter and they began to reboot into the Matrix.

"This is the last time they mess with me..."

Thousands of miles away in England Chance was blissfully unaware that her very existence was compromised. She walked into the little Twins bedroom where Benjamin was getting changed. He wore a ruffled pair of black trousers and a white T-shirt with the words "Chaos" on it, he also wore a pair of little black boots and had a black jumper tied around his waist.

Bethany was waiting patiently downstairs with Skittles and Dylan, wondering why Ben was taking so long. She picked at her black fingernails Chance had painted for her. She wanted to be more like her mother. Unfortunately Ben had seen them and wanted black nails too.

Beth was wearing a black pair of ruffled trousers, a white T-shirt with the words "Destruction" on it and little black boots. She had a black jumped tied around her waist and some of her dreads were pulled back away from her face.

Skittles prodded Bethany with a doll "Don't you want to play?" she asked.

"Why bother, Ben is coming..." Beth replied and watched the stairs. Skittles looked over at Dylan who shrugged.

A few minuets later Benjamin came down the stairs with Chance behind him. He was once again carrying his teddy-bear, Mr.Ted. Bethany was beginning to think that her brother was carrying it around just to embarrass her.

Benjamin read her thoughts and scowled, he reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to Dylan, handing her his bear.

"What is it with you two today?" she asked.

Bethany and Benjamin both looked up at her at the same time, looking innocent.

"Forget I asked." She replied.

Beth looked up at her mother "What can we take to school to keep ourselves safe mummy?" she asked politely.

"No, you are _not_ taking those guns. _Not_ to school." She told her daughter.

"But mmmuuuummm, what else _can_ we bring?" Bethany asked.

Chance thought for a moment, she went into the kitchen and looked about in the freezer, pulling out One and Two's spare switchblades. They had agreed that hiding them was a good idea.

Beth and Ben grinned when they saw the two very sharp objects. They flicked them out and practised posses with them; they flipped them about and spun them on their fingers. Apparently it was something that came naturally to them.

"Don't use them unless something really bad happens. I mean _really_ bad. If anybody sees you with those then you and I will be in a lot of trouble." Chance looked stern "Understand?"

Beth and Ben both nodded.

"And also you're not to use your powers, only ever in emergencies. Beth, if you fall down and hurt yourself then you wait till we get home to phase, and Ben honey, don't jump off anything high. Chance told them.

"Yes mummy" they both replied.

"Now, have we got everything?" Chance asked as she grabbed her car keys.

Skittles got up and grabbed two bags from behind the sofa; they were both black with white squares on them. She handed them over to the little Twins who were smiling.

"You got us bags!" Ben cried happily. Beth looked hers over and nodded in approval "It's neat." She pronounced.

"They have pencil-cases and small pads of paper in there. Ben, you can put Mr.Ted in there if you want." Dylan said and winked at him.

"Say thank you kids." Chance told them.

"Thank you Skittles, thank you Dylan." Ben and Beth both said together. They grinned and ran to the door, depositing their pearl-handled switchblades into a pocket in their bags.

"I think that's my cue to go, will you two be okay here on your own for a while?" Chance asked Dylan and Skittles.

"We'll be fine and we'll see you soon. Tell them to be good." Skittles smirked.

"Alright, I'll see you later." She said and walked over to the door, opening it and letting the children out. They walked over to the Escalade, Chance opened it and they all hopped in. Beth and Ben sat in the back and did their seatbelts up while Chance got in the drivers seat and started up the engine.

"Right, lets get you two to school. Here we come Pokey Folks!" Chance said happily.

Ben and Beth grinned and they set off toward school.

One was driving; Two was trying to figure out the map. They were lost in the Matrix.

"Where the Hell are we?!" One demanded.

"You think we know?! We can't make heads or tails of this stupid map." Two replied angrily.

One looked over to the map then looked back at the road. "It's upside down Two."

Two looked down at the map and sighed deeply "That would explain why the numbers are upside down." He looked around "Okay, let us see where we are..." he looked up at the freeway stretch they were on. "Turn around."

One pulled the wheel and the car spun around in the middle of the freeway. A few cars flew by them, hooting, the drivers shouting through their windows. One and Two ignored them.

The black Escalade drove through the barrier in the middle of the road and continued down the other side.

"Right, let's go over this." One sighed.

"All we have to do is kill off one guy that the Merovingian thinks is spreading bad rumours about him on the net." Two replied.

"Is that it?!" One asked.

"That's it." Two answered.

"That guy really has to learn to take an insult." One said as he swerved through the cars, the Twins had to make up for lost time. "Where is this guy?"

"Somewhere on this map..." Two trailed off.

"It's not that hard to read a map brother." One said sternly.

"Maybe we should switch." Two said and grinned.

"Maybe we should stop trying to take control of the car. Speed freak. Read the bloody map, stop messing it up on purpose." One scolded.

"We were _not_ messing it up on purpose!" Two replied angrily.

"'_That would explain why the numbers are upside down'._" One said, putting on a voice which actually made him sound stupid seeing as the brothers were Twins and all he had to do was speak normally to imitate his brother's voice.

Two glared at him.

The sound of a siren could be heard behind them; One sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just our luck." He said miserably.

"Do you want us to gun him down or are we going to be civil about this?" Two asked.

"We're going to be civil." One said calmly. "We want to try and be as indiscreet as possible."

"Well done for driving through that barrier, real indiscreet..." Two said.

"We were the one that said '_Turn around'._" One replied.

"We were the one that trusted us with the map, now look where we are!" Two shot back and un-buckled his seatbelt; he looked through the back and found a shotgun.

"I said indiscreet." One reminded his brother.

"Do we look indiscreet?" Two replied "This is a better way of doing things." He opened the sun-roof and stood on the passenger seat, aiming at the police car. It swerved to avoid the shots but Two hit its engine. It exploded, not killing the passengers but stopping the car.

Two got back into the car, closed the sun-roof and put the gun back on the backseat. He looked over at One who was grinning.

"What?" Two asked curiously.

"I know one thing we agree on." He looked over at Two.

"We love our job."

The Twins continued to drive down the motorway toward their target.

The Merovingian lay in his chair, his feet up on his desk. He drew on his cigarette and blew the smoke out through his nose. He thought about what he would do to the Twins when they turned up, whether he would delete them or not after questioning them.

He already knew what he was going to do to Chance, but thoughts like that could be saved for lonely nights drinking wine.

The children he would hand over to Vlad, and maybe when he was finished with Chance he would get her as well.

It was decided, they would wish to die before their time.

Their was a knock on the door and Vlad strolled in, standing in-front of the desk patiently waiting for the Merovingian to acknowledge him.

"How were you killed, was it the Twins?" The Mero asked calmly.

"It was Twins, but they were not the ones you know of. These Twins were mere children." Vlad replied "And I think I know who they belong to."

The Merovingian nodded slowly. "Find them, and Chance, she will likely be with them."

Vlad nodded and walked towards the door.

"Vlad." The Merovingian called.

The Vampire stopped in his tracks and turned to face his master.

"You can have the children after I've talked to them. Chance will be mine for a short while, you may have what's left of her when I'm done." He drew from his cigarette again and breathed the smoke out.

"Happy hunting."

Hahaha, Pokey Folks... XD Anyone recognise where that's from?

Cookies?


	8. School Days

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own the Matrix trilogy, all that good stuff is owned by the Wachowski brothers. I write this for fun, not to get money from it.

Replies: 

**Tashilover**: Sorry I didn't reply to this sooner, I'm sorry the kids have to have guns but it's either that or they get killed. A lot. Glad you liked the rest of the chapter though.

**Dylan**: You'll have to wait and see, although the Mero getting killed by kids is pretty funny…

**Wintergirl**: Yup, I'm back. Heh, Mero hates kids, but yeah, I hope the kids escape too.

Notes:

For all the people that would like to see my pictures you can find my DeviantART page on my Personal Profile under 'homepage' just click on that.

Now, I already have the next chapter typed up so review and you might get it early.

Chapter 8

Chance walked into the school with Bethany and Benjamin trailing behind her, they walked to the reception and waited for someone to see them. Chance leaned against the desk while Beth and Ben tried to see over the top.

A little round stout woman walked up to the desk on the opposite side and gave Chance a warm smile.

"Hello, you must be Chance and this must be Bethany and Benjamin, how adorable they are." She said happily.

Chance smiled "Which class are they in?" she asked.

"Oh they're with Miss Cliff, she's in room six with the other children waiting for them." The receptionist replied. "Would you like to walk them there? It's just down the hall."

"Oh yes, thank you." Chance replied and walked out, Beth and Ben trailing behind her.

"You two remember what I said, don't you." Chance reminded her children. "No showing of switchblades or powers."

Bethany and Benjamin both nodded furiously.

"Right, well I'll see you two later." She hugged them both outside room six. "I'll be picking you up outside the front of the building at three thirty, and I'll be in the Escalade."

"See you later mummy." Ben said. Beth took his hand and they both walked into their class.

Everyone looked up from their work, the teacher looked over at the little Twins and smiled "Welcome to class six children" she smiled.

Bethany and Benjamin walked over to her, still holding hands with their little back-packs slung over their shoulders.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Miss Cliff asked.

Bethany nodded "We're Bethany," she pointed to herself "And we're Benjamin." She said, pointing to Ben.

"And we're Twins." Ben added.

Miss Cliff looked down at them a little unsurely; they had both said 'we're' instead of 'I'm'. Very peculiar, she'd have to change that.

"Hello." Everyone in the class droned except for a girl in the back. She looked up at them slowly, her fringe in her eyes.

"Now, who wants to have Bethany and Benjamin on their tables?" the teacher asked. Lots of children put their hands up, including the girl in the back. She was on a table on her own.

Miss Cliff looked over to her and smiled, Lucy had never put her hand up before, maybe this time she would make friends. She sent Beth and Ben over to the girl's table.

Lucy looked over to them, pointing to the seats either side of her. Beth and Ben looked her up and down, she wore black tights with black boots, a short, plaid red and black skirt, a white shirt, a black sleeveless jumper and a red tie. Her hair was pulled back into a plait behind her back but her fringe sat in-front of her eyes.

The Twins smiled, she was their kind of person, they happily sat beside her and listened to what the teacher was saying.

"Today we're going to be making simple dolls of our parents; you can only do one of them though. I've got a box of fabric down here and some needles and thread on my desk. Come down here and pick out what you want." Miss Cliff told them all.

Beth and Ben both looked over to Lucy "What's your name?" Beth asked.

"Lucy, short for Lucifer." She grinned.

The Twins smiled "Cool" they said simultaneously.

The three of them got up and walked down to the front of the class room; after the rush had died down they picked out their fabrics. Beth pulled out some silver and white fabric and handed it over to Ben, pulling some out for herself, Lucy pulled out some black, dark blue and brown.

Miss Cliff suggested that seeing as Beth and Ben were in the same family they should do different parents.

They all picked out some needles and thread and got to work. The three children talked when they got back to their desks, Beth and Ben found out that Lucy's parents were very rich and powerful and had friends from other countries 'round a lot, her father was a mortician and her mother was a business woman.

Lucy told them that she went to Ju Jitsu lessons and had lots of friends, her parents also taught her how to use a gun because they said 'The world is a dangerous place'.

After an hour and a half of work Beth and Ben had managed to make the simple bodies of their fathers, they were working on the hair. Lucy had made the body of her mother and worked to sew the brown hair on her.

The teacher strolled over to the three and looked at what they had done so far. She smiled at Lucy's work but frowned when she saw Bethany and Benjamin's work.

"I thought I told you two to do different parents." The teacher said.

"We did." Ben told her.

"No you haven't, you've both done your father. Now I can't tell whether you copied each other." The teacher replied.

"Fathers" Bethany corrected.

Miss Cliff looked down at the Twins "Pardon?" she asked.

"We did two different people, we did our fathers." Bethany answered.

Miss Cliff stared at her for a moment "I'm going to have to talk with your mother…" she told them.

Beth shrugged and continued to sew.

Ben looked up at his teacher "Isn't it Lunch time now?" he asked.

The teacher seemed to wake up from a trance "Lunch time everyone, you have thirty minutes" she said and went to sit down at her desk.

The children ran out into the playground accompanied by children from other classes and year groups, they ran around on the concrete and played with squishy footballs and jumped around the trees.

Bethany and Benjamin stayed with Lucy who knew her way around; they walked over to a corner of the playground and sat down in the shade, talking happily amongst each other.

"I'm thirsty." Bethany sighed.

Lucy spoke up "I know where the drinking fountain is, I can take you." She said. Both girls stood up, Bethany looked back at Ben.

"Stay here, we'll be back soon." They both ran off into the playground.

Ben leaned back against the cool wall and watched the clouds, trying to see the shapes in them all. He smiled when he saw one the shape of a bunny rabbit.

Three boys two years older than him and in a different class walked over to Ben and stared down at him. Ben stared back.

"What a little freak, you're as white as my milk." One boy said and threw his milk box at Ben who moved to avoid it. He stood up in-front of them, slightly shorter.

"Nice receding hairline dork." Another boy laughed.

Ben glared at them "Leave me alone." He tried to walk away but they stopped him and pinned him against the wall.

"I thought only girls had long hair." The first boy said and laughed at Ben. "You're a little girly boy!"

Ben struggled with the boy who held him, he broke free of his grip and took out his switchblade "Well you're about to be dead!" Ben shouted at them, he flicked out the blade and glared at the boy.

"Umm, I'm telling, you have a knife!" the second boy said. Bethany and Lucy ran over.

"Ben, put the blade away, you know what mummy said!" Bethany told him.

Ben did what he was told and backed down as Beth and Lucy joined him, they stood by his side.

"Oh so you hang out with girls too, what a girly boy." The first boy said.

"A freaky girly boy." The third spoke up.

Bethany glared at them "Leave him alone!"

The boys turned their attention to Ben's sister "Oh look another little freak."

Beth grinned "Ever see a Ghost?"

The boys looked at her strangely "No." the first one replied.

Beth phased, her body became green vapour and the wall was visible behind her. The boys screamed and ran away shouting 'Ghost' at the top of their lungs.

Bethany solidified and looked over to Lucy "Don't be afraid." She said "We're not going to hurt you."

Lucy nodded at her new friends "You're ghosts huh?" she asked.

"I'm an Angel." Ben told her proudly.

Lucy smiled "You guys are cool, do you want to come 'round my house after school?" she asked.

Beth and Ben nodded and smiled happily. Unfortunately it was time to go back to class; just as they reached the door they were stopped by a tall man is a brown suite. They looked up at him, he looked down at him.

"Uh oh" Lucy whispered.

"What is it?" Bethany whispered back.

"It's the Principle."

ooooooooooooo

Chance got back to the house and looked around for Dylan and Skittles; they were playing Black Jacks in the kitchen again. They saw Chance and dealt her in.

Chance sat down and started playing. "I'm meant to be busy with housework." She told them both.

"It can wait." Skittles said, not taking her eyes off of her cards.

"But I have a lot to do." Chance said.

"You have five minuets, surely." Dylan replied.

"I also have to work on good arguments." Chance told them.

"That's for sure" The Twins replied and continued playing.

A short while later Chance was doing the washing, she was thankful that One and Two just had to phase, otherwise there would be too much to wash.

"I wonder where Earth is." Dylan said randomly.

"Probably creating an earthquake somewhere and killing people off… We should really get back to that some time." Skittles replied.

"We're busy here." Dylan told her sister.

Chance looked over to them "Why don't you take a few days off?" she asked.

"You think you'll be okay with the kids? You have to work tomorrow." Dylan said and played her card.

"_Damnit!_" Skittles said and picked up thirteen cards.

"I'm sure One and Two could make an excuse and stay home a few days, they haven't spent enough time with Bethany and Benjamin." Chance said as she started on the washing up.

"I guess we could." Skittles said. "Think of all the things we could wreak havoc on."

Dylan considered it for a moment. "Alright, we'll have three days off, but then we're coming back to help out."

"You still owe me a bike." Skittles said to Chance.

"There will be one waiting for you when you get back." Chance smiled.

Skittles grinned "Cool.

They continued playing cards.

ooooooooooooo

Bethany and Benjamin sat in the principle's office, the principle sat in his comfy chair behind his desk.

Lucy had been sent to class after being deemed innocent, the boys said that she had done nothing, she was free to go.

Beth looked around, the door read 'Principle Groves', nothing interesting there.

A few minuets later a teacher walked in and spoke to Mr. Groves; they left and closed the door behind them quietly. The children looked up at the man before them. He didn't look nice.

"Your first day at school and you get in trouble." He spoke for the first time.

Ben stared at him like he was stupid.

"One of the boys said you had a knife." He said, looking at Ben. "That's against the rules."

'Rules were meant to be broken' Beth thought to Ben.

"And one of the boys said you," he looked over to Bethany "Were a Ghost."

"Well that's stupid. Maybe they just wanted to get us into trouble." Beth replied.

"Maybe… But I have to search your brother for weapons; I don't want you to be walking around school with _knives_." Mr. Groves told them.

"You won't find anything, we don't _have _weapons." Ben spoke up.

"All the same." The Principle said. "Benjamin, please empty your pockets."

Ben put his hands in his pockets and pushed his switchblade into his sleeve, he pulled out his pockets, they were spotless.

Mr. Groves stared at him "Alright, roll your sleeves up."

Benjamin went to put his pockets back in and slipped the switchblade back in. He then rolled up his jumper sleeves to show nothing but pale skin.

The Principle sighed "Alright, you may go back to your class now."

Beth and Ben smiled, left the Principle's office and headed back to room six. The teacher smiled when she saw them again as they stepped into the room.

Lucy grinned, they had gotten away with it, she beckoned them over to their seats where she had set up extra powder paints.

Miss Cliff walked over to the Twins and smiled again "Glad to see you survived the Principle, we're doing hand painting now, just see what Lucy is doing."

Bethany and Benjamin watched Lucy put her hand in paint and then poke the paper, she was making a butterfly and the colours she was using were green, black and blue. It looked pretty cool.

Beth and Ben both chose black and started painting.

The day wore on and it was finally time to go home, Miss Cliff dismissed her class and they all ran out of the building. Beth and Ben ran to the pavement in- front of the school where Chance was waiting for them in the Escalade.

"Mummy, mummy, Lucy invited us to her house can we go please please please please please please?" Bethany and Benjamin said in unison, which was actually very disorientating for Chance.

"Well okay...Where does she live? I can come pick you up at about six for dinner." Chance replied.

"Well, uh, we're not sure yet." Ben replied.

"Well is her mother or father around here anywhere?" Chance asked.

A few moments later Lucy walked over to the car with her mother in tow, she was tall and had her long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, she wore a dark blue suite with a black shirt.

"Hello, I'm Lucy's mother Gabriel." She smiled.

Chance smiled back, getting out of her car politely. "I'm Bethany and Benjamin's mother, Chance." She shook hands with the woman.

"Is it okay if they come over for a couple of hours? Lucy doesn't make friends easily and it'd be good for her to have someone over." She told Chance.

"Its fine, I just need your address so I can pick them up for dinner." Chance replied as the children ran around the women's feet.

The two mothers exchanged addresses, Chance saying that she'd be there at six and Gabriel nodding.

"We'll see you then." The business woman said as Chance hugged Beth and Ben goodbye.

"I'll see you two at six and don't forget what I said earlier, be good." She smiled.

"Before you go mummy," Ben said "Our teacher Miss Cliff needs to speak to you, and here" he said, handing over the picture he painted, along with Beth's. The pictures were of Magpies.

Chance smiled "These are good." She nodded "Alright sweetie, see you later." She said and waved goodbye as Gabriel walked away with the kids.

Chance watched them go and walked into the school building; she found class room six and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Miss Cliff said on the other side.

Chance walked in and smiled at the teacher "The kids said you wanted to talk to me." She said.

"Where are they now?" Miss Cliff asked.

"They went home with Lucy to spend some time with her; I'm picking them up at six." Chance said and took a seat next to the teacher's desk.

"Well I have to ask you a few questions." Miss Cliff told her. "Is it true they have two fathers?"

Chance blushed "It is."

"Care to explain?" the teacher asked.

Chance grinned "We'll they're Twins too you see and they're pretty close, they have this thing about doing everything together..."

Miss Cliff nodded "Why do they speak in the third person?" she asked.

"Something they picked up from their fathers I suppose." Chance shrugged "It doesn't bother any of us."

Miss Cliff nodded again "And why does Ben have his hair like that? _And _wear nail polish?"

Chance shrugged "Their fathers have their hair like that, and he wears the nail polish because his sister and I do." Chance held up her hand. "We're just a very strange family."

"What's their home-life like?" she asked.

"Well their fathers are at work all day and I'm going back to work tomorrow after taking some time off so Dylan and Skittles will be looking after them while we're gone," Miss Cliff gave her a strange look so Chance added "They're friends of ours."

The Teacher was about to ask another question when Chance interrupted her "Why are you asking all these questions?"

Miss Cliff sighed "At first it was just to meet you, say hello and tell you how your children are getting on… Unfortunately Bethany and Benjamin were told to go to the Principles office today. Apparently some boys said that Benjamin had a knife."

Chance feigned surprise "It's very unlike my children to carry weapons around with them, they're such good kids." She said.

The Teacher nodded again "Well that's all I needed to ask, you can go," she smiled "I'll see you tomorrow."

Chance nodded "I'll see you tomorrow." She said and left for home.

ooooooooooooo

The Twins pulled up outside a dark apartment building, they stepped out of the Escalade and looked around, everything seemed quiet. The apartment was number fourteen; they walked in and began to climb the stairs.

"This place is filthy." One said unhappily.

"Lets' hope this guy is cleaner, we wouldn't want to get our blades dirty." Two replied.

One grinned as they continued up the stairs.

They reached apartment fourteen and stood outside, listening for any noise. Music was playing inside, it sounded like Muse. A new song started up, they recognised it as Bliss. They kicked the door in and looked around.

A man in his mid twenties stood up from his computer and turned to look at them.

"Mr. Williams?" One asked.

The man looked scared but nodded anyway.

Two grinned "Say your prayers."

ooooooooooooo

The Twins left the building, blood dripped from the bottom of their coats and fingertips. They phased before they got into the car. One sighed when he was back in the driver's seat.

"It's going to take us ages to get home; I'd say a good three hours." Two said.

"I hope the kids liked their first day of school…" One said.

Two nodded "Lets get going, hopefully we can get home and spend some time with them before Chance puts them to bed."

One started the engine and the Escalade sped off down the road.

ooooooooooooo

I hope you liked the chapter, feel free to review and tell me what you thought


	9. Looks Like Just Another Day

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't claim to own it. Sue me and die a very slow and painful death.

Replies:

**White Striped Skittle**:Glomps back I killed who now? oO;; I'm not leaving you Hugs

**Fluffy the Pedestrian Slayer**:Sorry to hear about your comp but I'm glad you're back

**ephona**:Haha, Legolas XD Cool. Hath updated

**Dylan**:More of the little Twins going to school in this chapter, hope you like it

Notes: I don't know when I'm gonna' update this again, hopefully it'll be Saturday next week but I'm not sure. I have an ass load of college work to do --''

So yeah… There's a plot-hole in this that I hadn't considered, it has something to do with time zones, if you guess it I'll draw something cute and chibi-like for you and post it at DeviantART.

Wheee, a competition…

Enjoy this chapter

Chapter 9

Bethany and Benjamin reached Lucy's house, Lucy grinned as Gabriel let the kids in. The house looked more like a mansion with pillars and a large staircase.

Gabriel bent down in-front of the kids and smiled "Try to keep out of the way okay? Mummy and daddy are having a meeting in the living-room. Your friends are upstairs."

Lucy nodded and walked up the stairs to the play-room, Bethany and Benjamin followed her happily.

They entered crimson coloured room with weapons covering the walls, Beth and Ben grinned madly while Lucy walked up to her friends, they were all from other countries. She introduced them all.

"This is Maui," Lucy pointed to a Chinese girl with long black hair "Cavick," Lucy pointed to a young Russian boy with curly hair and a scar over his left eye "Mallick," Lucy introduced an African boy with dark glasses on "Maleficent," Lucy said, smiling at a fellow English girl with long hair "Tyler," she pointed to a German Gothic boy holding a katana "And Aoi" she said, pointing to an American girl with ginger hair and freckles.

"Everyone, this is Benjamin and Bethany." Lucy said. Some of the other children waved, some nodded and some said a short hello.

Beth and Ben smiled, happy to be with so many people their own age with the same interests. Weapons.

Lucy turned to the Twins "What do you want to do?"

Downstairs the children's parents were testing out weapons to buy from Lucy's parents, coincidentally Cain and Abel were also there trying to figure out what the Merovingian wanted to put up on his wall in the entrance of the chateau next. They were spoilt for choice. They had used a key to get to England.

Two hours later the meeting was over. The children were called from upstairs; they came down to meet their parents. Bethany and Benjamin went with Lucy; it was almost time for them to go home.

Cain looked over the children and recognised the Twins from when he had seen them at the Chateau. He nudged Abel who glared at him.

"What?!" Abel asked angrily.

"It's those kids, the Merovingian wants them dead, remember?" Cain replied.

"Are you sure?" Abel asked.

Cain nodded solemnly.

"Well now's our chance, maybe if we kill them we'll get a promotion." Abel grinned.

The two men took out their guns and pointed them at Bethany and Benjamin. Beth looked up just in time, she grabbed Ben's hand and phased through the floor.

The bullets ricocheted off of the floor and hit the wall. Everyone turned to look at Cain and Abel. They'd forgotten one of the rules, 'Never fire at children'.

Maui's father brought out a pair of pistols and shot them both. They dropped to the ground with a thud.

Everyone looked at them for a moment and then continued what they were doing, they hadn't seen Bethany and Benjamin phase through the floor, they had been busy with other things. All they knew was that there had been children standing there and the two men had shot at them.

After everyone had left Beth phased back up through the floor holding Ben. They stood in the foyer while Gabriel and her husband stared at them. Lucy grinned.

Beth tried to explain "We have these abilities you see and… We're not evil." She said.

Gabriel smiled "It was very quick thinking you two, you were almost killed. It doesn't matter what you did, as long as you're alive." She turned to her husband "Can you clean this up please?" she asked.

Her husband, Michael, nodded and began to drag the bodies away.

---

The Merovingian looked down at his laptop as it bleeped at him; it had two error messages on it. Apparently the meeting hadn't gone as smoothly as he'd hoped it would. He pressed enter and went back to falling asleep on his desk. He was bored.

Just before Chance left to pick Beth and Ben up Dylan and Skittles called her over to their card game, which had been going on for way too long.

"We're going to be leaving early tomorrow morning." Dylan told Chance.

"We won't be here when you wake up." Skittles said.

Chance nodded "I'll sleep here tonight then, that way the kids won't be on their own.

The teenage Twins nodded and continued playing. Chance left in the Escalade to collect Bethany and Benjamin. She got to Lucy's house and knocked on the door; Gabriel answered and smiled "They're just inside." She said.

Chance walked in and mentioned how nice the décor was, Beth and Ben ran up to her and hugged her legs as Gabriel explained what had happened, that two men had shot at her children but they were un-harmed.

Lucy said goodbye to her new friends "See you tomorrow." He smiled and waved as they left.

Chance and the children got into the car and began their short drive home.

---

The Twins pulled into the garage and got out of the car, they were met by Cujo. They already knew they had to report to the Merovingian as confirmation of their target being destroyed; they had never needed an escort before.

Cujo knocked on the Merovingian's office door and walked in followed by the Twins. The Merovingian looked up from his laptop and grinned maliciously.

Both Twins got a shiver down their spine.

"Welcome back, how did the mission go?" The Mero asked.

"The target is destroyed." One said confidently.

"Good, good..." The Frenchman answered, "Now that you're here why don't you tell me a little more about Vlad's rebellion."

"He had to be stopped." Two said.

"Otherwise you would have been overthrown. He is not to be trusted." One added.

There was a knock on the door and Vlad entered. The Twins grew nervous, this wasn't a good sign.

Vlad grinned at them as he walked past and stood behind the Merovingian.

The Mero sighed deeply "Why do you lie to me?"

The Twins didn't reply.

"No-matter… Chance will be found, as well as the children… And they will be destroyed." The Merovingian said, "As for you..."

The Twins considered their options, they could phase out of the office and back to their room, find Chance and the children and disappear forever or they could listen to what the Merovingian had to say.

They tried to phase. Nothing.

The Twins looked at each other, panic flowed through their minds, they looked back at the Merovingian.

"Something wrong?" He asked evilly.

The Twins glared at him.

"You thought you could keep this hidden from me? You thought you could go on keeping this all a secret?! _I know everything_!" The Merovingian shouted at them, he brought out a gun from under his desk and pointed it at One's chest.

"Don't do this." One said "You'll live to regret it."

"I doubt it." The Merovingian said and fired.

One choked and dropped to the floor. Two couldn't breathe, blood dripped from his mouth, he dropped to the floor onto his knees.

"Calling all avenging Angels…" he whispered and fell to the floor next to his brother, dead.

The Merovingian grinned and turned to Vlad. "Search their room, there's got to be a way to find Chance and the children."

Vlad nodded and left the room.

Cujo stood next to the door, the Twin's blood crept towards his shoes, he stepped back.

"Cujo," The Merovingian called "Put them in the dungeons ready for when they wake up."

The Lycan nodded and dragged them away, leaving only a puddle of blood.

The Merovingian sighed "Two down, three to go…"

---

Chance got back home with the Twins and got into the house, Beth and Ben immediately ran over to Dylan and Skittles who were still playing cards. They dealt Beth and Ben in, teaching them how to play Black Jacks.

Dinner consisted of fish fingers and mashed potato. Beth and Ben ate it all, being hungry from their day at school. Dylan and Skittles were still playing cards. Chance wondered where the Twins were and hoped they were safe.

Bethany and Benjamin were put to bed at nine, Dylan and Skittles went to bed at ten leaving Chance to wait up for the Twins. She sighed deeply, it was getting late. She laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

---

Vlad looked around the Twins room looking for clues as to where he might find Chance and the children, he searched through drawers, under the bed, on the ceiling, he ripped up the carpet but found nothing.

He decided to go search the Twins bodies; maybe there was something he had missed. He walked back down the stairs towards the dungeons.

---

Chance woke up and looked around, light streamed through the windows and hit her face. She sat up and stretched, she'd been on the couch all night.

Something was blocking her vision, she pulled a note off of her forehead and read it, Dylan and Skittles had left already.

She looked at her watch, it was seven fifteen, she had about an hour till she had to take the children to school. She decided to get up; the kids needed a bath after all that they had done the previous day. She walked upstairs and knocked on Beth and Ben's door, they were already up.

"Beth, Ben, you both have to have a bath, who wants to go first?" she asked.

"It's Ben's turn to go first." Bethany answered. Chance nodded and rushed Ben off towards the bathroom as Beth picked out the clothes they would wear that day. Black trousers and white shirts with black boots. Perfect.

Forty five minuets later everyone was ready to go, Chance had had a quick shower while the children were changing and put on some clothes that she had left in the house. She wore a pair of long black trousers and a white t-shirt with a black jumper over the top.

"Right, time to go… Beth, Ben, do you have everything?" Chance asked.

Bethany and Benjamin grabbed their shoulder bags and switchblades and walked towards the door where Chance was waiting. "We have everything mummy." Ben said happily.

"Good, right, let's go." Chance said and opened the door, they all got into the Escalade and left for school.

---

Vlad walked back into the Twins room, he had found a small key in one of Two's inside pockets and had instantly recognised it as a back-door key. He looked around; trying to figure out which door it belonged to…

"Where would you hide something…?" He put the key in the closet door and turned it, it clicked. He pushed the door open and grinned; a whole other house awaited him.

He looked around, it was definitely their house, everything was white and black. He went upstairs and looked around in the rooms, it smelt like them. He looked in Beth and Ben's room and smirked, this would be a memory to treasure.

Vlad figured that Chance had taken the children to school, he went back downstairs and found a note, apparently they had two girls living with them, maybe to help with the kids.

He walked over and smelt the couch, it reeked of Chance. He grinned and sat down, he'd loved torturing the Angel, this time she wouldn't have One and Two to save her, and the children he could kill later when the Merovingian was done with them.

This would be sweet, he couldn't wait to see her expression.

---

Chance drove up to the school and stepped out of the car, letting Beth and Ben out of the backseat. She hugged them both.

"Be good you two, don't forget what I said yesterday." She smiled.

"We'll be good mummy." Beth replied.

Ben smiled "Pick us up out here?"

Chance nodded "I'll see you at three thirty on the dot."

Beth and Ben grinned "We love you mummy." They said together.

"I love you too." She replied and hugged them again warmly "Now go get to class." She said.

Beth and Ben waved and ran into school as the bell rang.

Chance got back into the car and started driving home, wondering what she would do when she got home. The Twins were still not back and she was supposed to be in to work that day, if she wasn't the Merovingian might get suspicious.

Dylan and Skittles had already left and she had no way to contact them. Maybe she could pretend to be ill. No, wait, Programmes didn't get ill. Unless she caught a virus.

Chance sighed, it was a difficult decision, one she could make after a strong cup of coffee.

Ten minuets later Chance pulled into her drive, she got out of the car and locked it, she looked over the AC Cobra and smiled, she had to drive it more often. She walked over to the door and put the key in; she turned it and pushed the door open.

"Hello Chance."

---

Bethany and Benjamin sat down with Lucy in their class room; they talked for a few minuets about what had happened the previous day.

Miss Cliff stood up from her desk and smiled "Today class we're going to be doing some maths."

---

Chance stared wide eyed at Vlad who sat in-front of her on the couch. He grinned at her. She hoped she hadn't woken up yet, that this was all a dream. Unfortunately she knew better.

"Surprised to see me?" Vlad asked. The front door closed behind Chance, the click made her jump. She went to grab the pistol in her inside pocket but heard a click, she looked up, Vlad was holding a gun up at her.

Chance froze, glaring at him "Where are One and Two?" she demanded.

"Isn't it funny, a few months ago you would have referred to them as the Twins, but now you cant say that, can you? I wouldn't know which set of Twins you were talking about...." Vlad smirked "They're dead."

Chance realised Vlad knew everything, she panicked.

The Vampire could smell her fear; he smiled "Why don't you show me those beautiful wings of yours." He said.

"No." Chance replied.

Vlad aimed the gun at Chance's heart and fired.

Chance had seen it coming, she unfurled her wings just in time to catch the bullet, it hit her left wing, a few feathers fell to the floor. She cringed; she had forgotten how much it hurt.

Chance looked up, Vlad had gone. He crept up behind her and grabbed her hands behind her back with his left hand and put his right hand over her mouth.

"I never did finish cutting those out." He whispered in her ear.

Chance tried screaming for help but all that came out was a muffled cry, tears slid down her cheeks, she couldn't die, Bethany and Benjamin needed someone, their fathers were dead, and she was the only one left.

Vlad grinned "Don't cry little Angel, after I kill you I'll kill the children, they won't be on their own for long."

Chance screamed, she struggled against Vlad but he held her tightly, almost breaking her wrists. He bit into her neck, draining her of her blood and weakening her. Vlad let her drop to the floor when she passed out, he smiled. It would be just like old times.

---

Bethany sighed "I don't get fractions."

Ben nodded "Me either."

Miss Cliff walked over to them "What's not to understand? They're very easy." She said and smiled sweetly.

Beth sat back in her chair "I'm bored, can we go play now?"

"Maybe we should change what we're doing, everyone seems to dislike maths." Miss Cliff said. "Why don't we continue making our dolls till lunch time?"

Everyone in the class hurriedly put their maths books away and got their dolls out, apparently the kids enjoyed sewing more than adding, their teacher found this very odd.

---

Chance opened her eyes sleepily and looked around, she recognised this place. She was back in the Attic, chained to the floor. It was dark and cold; she shivered, surprised to still be alive, though she felt weak.

She was thankful, it meant that she might have a chance to get free and stop Vlad from harming Bethany and Benjamin, but she was also afraid, if she wasn't dead then it meant that the Vampire had other plans for her.

"Sleep well?" Vlad's voice came from the shadows.

Chance didn't answer.

Vlad stepped out into the light; he bent down next to chance and looked into her eyes "I said, did you sleep well?"

"Go play in the traffic." Chance replied.

Vlad glared at her "Not in a good mood I see." He pulled at one of her wings "These are going to have to come off." He grinned.

There was a knock on the door, Vlad went to open it and welcomed the Merovingian in. Chance looked up and saw her former boss, he glared down at her.

"I was just about to start, sir." Vlad said to the Mero.

"Wait outside Vlad; I'll just be a moment." The Merovingian said angrily.

Vlad left the room and closed the door behind him, the Frenchman paced in-front of Chance.

"You disobeyed me, you went against the rules and you had _children_ with my best body-guards, you went behind my back and created a place that I wouldn't know about, it's because of you that One and Two are dead, and now I have to kill your children, do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused me?!" the Merovingian shouted at her.

Chance glared at him, she didn't want the pervert to go anywhere near her children.

The Merovingian sighed "But it's okay, as soon as you and the children are dead I can re-programme the Twins, they won't remember a thing." He grinned "So I guess now I'll just hand you back over to Vlad."

"They're smarter than you think." Chance said before the Merovingian could leave.

"I doubt it." The Mero smirked "I mean look at their parents."

Chance grinned "You're wrong."

The Merovingian turned on his heel and looked back at her "I am _never _wrong."

"There's a first time for everything." Chance said as the Merovingian left.

"Make sure whatever you do to her is painful." The Merovingian said to Vlad as he left the Attic. Vlad grinned and walked back into the room; he picked up a blade from the table and sat down next to Chance.

"Now I'm going to warn you, this might sting a little." Vlad said as he cut Chances jumper off of her.

"Always the gentleman." Chance sighed.

"You must have me confused." Vlad replied, cutting away her t-shirt with the blade, leaving thin strips of material going across her back so that the t-shirt would say on.

Vlad positioned the knife next to Chance's wing as close as he could and started to cut into her skin, he smiled as blood pooled around the deep cut, he leant down and licked the wound.

Chance hissed in pain as Vlad continued to cut around her wing, she soon had tears of pain running down her cheeks, and she felt dizzy through lack of blood.

The Vampire pulled the knife out and licked it; he grinned, grabbed the wing and pulled upwards sharply. Chance cried out as her left wing moved slightly.

Vlad sighed "This might take longer than anticipated."

Chance sobbed, everything seemed to be falling apart around her. And to think, the previous day she'd been fine, she hadn't even considered anything like this happening, she prayed that none of the Merovingian's men would be waiting for Beth and Ben when they got home.

---

I think ten pages earns a comment, don't you mister sock puppet?

Mister Sock Puppet: Buuurrrn tthhhiiiinnnnggggs...


	10. Planning A War

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't claim to own it, this story was written purely for others to enjoy.

Replies:

**Dylan:** Hahaha XD Stinker.

**White Striped Skittle:** Yes, yes, I'm predictable and like hurting my characters XD I officially suck. But yeah, still kicking ass.

**Fluffy the Pedestrian Slayer:** The time lapse thing was that I just forgot about it � There's no time different between England and France in my story... Kit can't come rescue them she's all the way in the real world on the Neb and yeah... If she saved them then she'd be even more of a Mary-Sue and I don't want that.

Notes:

Dunno' if I'll be updating this again before Christmas but apparently my dad is only taking me for the weekend so I'm back here next week, he's taking me the week after for Christmas so yeah, keep your hopes up.

And yay, when I get back Sunday evening they'll be two puppies in my house, not just one We're calling the new puppy Anook, I can't wait.

Right, back to the important stuff....

**Chapter 10**

School had ended, Bethany and Benjamin waited outside their school with Lucy, it was 3:24pm and there was no sign of Chance or the shiny black Escalade. They sighed, where was she? She had said 'On the dot.'

Minutes passed , Beth and Ben knew that if Chance wasn't there then something was wrong, they turned to Lucy who was still waiting for her mother.

"She's not coming." Beth spoke up.

"How do you know? She could still turn up." Lucy told them.

"We just know." Ben replied and looked down at his feet.

Gabriel pulled the car up in-front of them and looked down "Lucy, do Beth and Ben want a lift home?" she asked.

Lucy looked at them questionably and they nodded solemnly. They all got into the car and began to drive to the Twin's house. When they got there Gabriel parked up on the curb, she got out of her car and walked Beth and Ben to the door, leaving Lucy in the car.

Gabriel knocked on the door, there was no reply. She walked over to the window and ran back to the door, she kicked it down and looked inside. Blood covered the walls and stained some of the white furniture, big black and white feathers lay by their feet. Gabriel reached for Beth and Ben but they moved suddenly to walk into the house.

The little Twins looked around, their mother's blood staining the beautiful white house, they recognised the smell of the Vampire and cringed. They walked over to a table where a piece of paper lay, a key lay nearby.

Ben picked up the piece of paper and gave it to Beth to read. She read aloud and without pausing or stuttering.

"Your fathers are dead, I have your mother, she's the only one you have left. If you want to try to save her use the key and come to the Attic. Bring only yourselves. I'll be waiting, signed Vlad" Beth gasped, Ben had tears running down his cheeks.

"We don't want to go back Beth, don't make us go back." Benjamin said, hugging his sister tightly.

"We have to be stronger than this Ben! Mummy needs us to save her! Maybe we can rescue our dads' too…" she thought for a moment and turned back to Gabriel who was starring at the kids.

"Can we come home with you to get some weapons please? We're gonna' need some help." Bethany said.

"Sure." Gabriel nodded slowly, Ben stopped crying and let go of Beth, rubbing his soft little cheeks.

The three of them got back into the car and drove to Lucy's house; they parked and entered the house, looking around.

"Lucy, can you get all your friends here again?" Ben asked.

Lucy nodded "But why?" she asked.

"We need an army." Bethany answered.

"Don't you want grown-ups to help?" Gabriel asked.

Ben shook his head "No ma'am, we'd like to surprise them, plus kids are easier to sneak through a chateau." He grinned.

Gabriel nodded and brought the phone to Lucy so she could get her friends to the house. Bethany and Benjamin went upstairs to the play-room and looked around for weapons; they chose Uzis and a couple of daggers which they attached to their boots.

"Ready?" Bethany asked Benjamin confidently.

"Ready."

-----

Chance cringed as Vlad cut another horizontal line across her arm, he'd given up on cutting her wing out for the moment and decided to go with something a little easier. Chance's back was oozing with blood and she felt weaker every moment, she felt dizzy and tired.

Vlad saw her glaring at him, he slashed at her cheek, leaving a long, thin and shallow line down the side of her face, Chance grit her teeth, how much longer could this go on?

-----

Everybody was present, Maui, Cavick, Mallick, Maleficent, Tyler, Aoi, Lucy and most important of all Bethany and Benjamin.

The little Twins asked everyone to sit and began a plan of action.

"We have a problem, our fathers were killed sometime around yesterday and today, this upsets us." Bethany started.

"Our mother was taken by a psychopathic Vampire and may kill her any time he wishes." Ben continued.

Beth sighed "We need your help to get them back."

Maleficent spoke up "How can you get them back if they're already dead?" she asked.

Beth grinned "Magic."

"Magic isn't real!" Tyler shouted.

"It is too!" Benjamin shouted back at him.

"Prove it." Maui said plainly.

Benjamin unfurled his wings, the children gasped and were spellbound, Beth grinned, deciding not to phase, it might scare them and that's not something she wanted to happen.

"Our mum is an Angel too." Ben told them and sighed "Vlad doesn't like Angels."

"Or Ghosts." Bethany added.

"You're a Ghost?" Tyler asked.

Bethany nodded "It's not like we're gonna' hurt you, geeze…" she said at the look he gave her.

"Our dads are Ghosts too." Ben told them.

"I thought you couldn't kill Ghosts." Cavick said.

"You can if they can't turn into vapour." Bethany told them.

Mallick stood up and pulled a samurai sword off of the wall "What is it exactly that you want us to do?"

"We need to get into the chateau, find our dads, find our mum and get out. Problem is the place is full of guards, and they're not all human." Bethany told him.

"Piece of cake." Aoi spoke up finally; they all looked over to her. "Well we've done simpler things like this before, right? We're a team, and with an Angel and a Ghost on our side who knows what we'll be able to accomplish."

Ben grinned "Choose your weapons, we leave in an hour."

Everyone (Apart from Mallick who already had a sword) stood and picked out their weapons, Cavick looked around and found a Desert Eagle, Maui picked up a pair of silver Sais.

Cavick smiled when he found a trident the same height as he was, Lucy picked out a set of Pistols, she loaded them, Aoi grabbed a Shot Gun and Maleficent picked up a sharp axe that she liked.

They were armed, ready and prepared to leave.

Gabriel drove all the children back to Bethany and Benjamin's house, the children entered the house and upon seeing the blood were more angry and prepared to fight, whoever did this wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

Beth thanked Gabriel and asked her to leave, she did so but grudgingly, she was afraid for the kids. Ben watched her go from the window, as soon as she was out of sight Bethany grabbed the key from the table and unlocked the door between their house and the chateau.

The other children questioned this, she just replied with "More magic." It seemed like a good excuse, she didn't want them freaking out.

The kids walked into One and Two's bedroom, the place was torn up badly, things were smouldering, bits of the wall were missing, the carpet was gone and the bed was on it's side.

Beth glared "He is going to pay for this."

Ben nodded, equally pissed off. The other children took a few steps back and waited for their command.

"Beth, Ben?" Lucy called; they looked over to her and grinned.

"Follow us." Ben said.

The Twins led the other kids down a few hallways till they reached a giant hall, the walls were covered in every type of none- fire-arm weapons, the room was a rich cream and yellow colour with flecks of gold here and there, giant horse statues guarded giant white double doors at the entrance and pillars held up the second floor which was led up to by two twin staircases either side of the room.

It was something to behold.

All of a sudden the big white doors burst open and seven men came running through, all with different types of weapons.

The first man was short but sharp, dark brown hair and a suite carrying an axe, the next man was taller but had the same colour hair and wore a dark suite holding a pair of sais, they looked related, the next man was tall with long hair tied back behind him with shades on holding a sword.

The man next to _him_ was stout and hairy with loose fitting clothes, the man next to _him_ was short with shoulder length black hair and a cream suite, he looked Asian, wore shades and was carrying a mace, the man next to _him _was taller and had tattoos covering his head and face and carried another sword and man next to _him _was the plainest one of them all with a black suite and dark shades, he had a gun.

The children stood together side by side and glared at their enemy, this would be a fight none of them would soon forget.

-----

Chance couldn't hear the guns going off downstairs, nor could she hear the clang of metal, all she could hear was Vlad's voice, droning on, taunting her, calling her worthless. He was getting to her. The Angel's blood flowed out of her wounds, her wings ached and tears streamed down her face.

She'd forgotten what was going on around her; the Vampire's voice was all that mattered... She sighed and looked down at her arms, they were covered in deep cuts and blood, she'd lost feeling in her wing, it hadn't moved for hours on end, the nerve endings seemed dead.

The tips of her raven hair were dripping with her blood, her clothes had giant crimson stains on them, her skin glowed dimly in the darkness, her eyesight still not piercing the darkest corners of the room where the Vampire kept his various sharp implements... All she could hear was his voice.

Vlad grinned, all the crap that he was saying seemed to be working on Chance, she was listening and it was hurting her. He grinned wider; he had missed this so much. He grabbed her arm and sucked the blood off of her fingertips, he watched her shiver.

He had been so happy when the Merovingian said that he could have the Angel, he hated her with all his black little heart and wanted to take out his revenge for the Twins on her, he had decided it was her fault he was made a fool of.

He grabbed a handful of her feathers and pulled, they ripped out, he watched as blood dripped down the pure white feathers that remained in her wing.

He pushed the hair covering her face behind her ears and smiled at her, he ran his index finger down her cheek, following the tears. He traced his finger down her neck and over her breasts, stopping at her stomach, he grinned again when he saw fresh tears run down her cheeks.

He'd noticed something about her, something he hadn't noticed before, she was glowing in the darkness of the room. He surmised that last time he had her the room was lighter so it didn't show, but he saw it now. Though since he had taken her into the Attic the glow was beginning to dull.

Vlad sighed, he wanted to get back to cutting out her wings... He picked up the dagger again and moved around her to continue cutting into her flesh, he liked to hear her scream...

-----

Lucy had instantly taken out the only guy with a gun while at the same time Bethany and Benjamin had mowed down the man with tied back long hair, Maleficent and Tyler took on the big stout guy, he towered over them, they fought with their weapons, Tyler shot him in the leg and Maleficent lopped his head off with her axe.

At the same time Maui and the second man were slashing at each other furiously, both very experienced with fighting with sais, he managed to stab her in the side while at the same time she stabbed him in the neck. It worked, he dropped dead.

While that was happening Mallick fought with the first short man, samurai sword and axe clashed together, the man caught Mallick from time to time with the edge of the blade, cutting shallowly into his skin but the boy just shook it off and aimed his sword with deadly precision, his silver blade pierced the man's heart.

Nearby Aoi and Cavick fought the man with all the tattoos, he had managed to disarm Aoi but she was fighting with her fists, Cavick helped bring the man down by blocking all the man's attacks with his trident.

The man stabbed at the children but they dodged to avoid the blade, he caught Aoi across her neck, blood seeped out of her skin. Cavick took over and after avoiding getting stabbed he managed to stab the man in the stomach with the trident.

In the mean time Lucy had turned her attention to the short Asian man in the cream suite, he looked over to her and grinned, they both stepped forward. Lucy shot at him with her pistol but he moved faster than she'd ever seen to avoid the shots, he began to swing the mace around toward her, she backed up, his weapon had a high range and she had nothing.

She aimed a low kick at him but he saw her move and hit her leg with the mace leaving three large cuts in her skin, they began to bleed. She ignored the pain and ducked his weapon as he swung it at her; Cavick threw her his trident which Lucy put to use straight away, blocking his attacks.

He swung at her again, she used the trident to block the attack and the mace caught around the metal handle. Lucy yanked the weapon away from the man; it fell out of his hands. He stepped back away from her into the wall. She held the tridents points up to his neck and grinned.

Bethany and Benjamin walked over to them while the others checked over their injuries; they stood beside Lucy and glared at the man.

"What's your name?" Lucy demanded.

"And why should I give my name to such a pathetic little girl?" The man asked.

"Because this pathetic little girl just kicked your arse and is holding a very sharp weapon to your throat." Lucy replied, looking very menacing.

The man gulped "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Lucifer."

"Tiger."

Bethany interrupted "Where is your boss?"

"In his study." Tiger replied.

Bethany sighed and repeated "Where is your boss?!"

Tiger rolled his eyes "Second floor, down the hall, fourth door down."

Lucy grinned; she pulled the weapon away from Tiger and backed away.

Tiger grinned and pulled a revolver out of his sleeve, Lucy hadn't seen it coming. Maui threw one of her sais at Tiger, it hit his chest, they all watched as he turned to dust and ashes.

Ben kicked the ashes on the ground angrily "Vampire." he growled, everyone nodded.

They all made their way to the study of the Merovingian, the boss of the chateau and owner of the restaurant Le Vrai. They walked up the stairs, down the hallway and stood outside the fourth door down.

The Twins were confident, Bethany turned the handle and they all walked into the room. The Merovingian sat at his desk relaxing, he had his eyes closed and was listening to his music with earphones on, he had his feet up. Clearly he thought his body-guards could take down a small group of children. He had been wrong.

Beth and Ben walked up to the desk and held their guns up to his head, they nudged him, he opened his eyes wide when he saw them and almost fell out of his chair. He pulled the earphones off and looked down at them.

"I suppose you're here for your parents." He said calmly.

"That's the idea." Bethany replied.

"And what would you do if I said you'll never see them again?" The Mero asked.

"Lets put it this way-" Beth started.

"-You can kiss your brain goodbye." Ben finished.

The Merovingian raised an eyebrow "It's a shame I'm trying to kill you off; you'd be a great asset."

"Too bad." Benjamin said angrily.

The Mero sighed "Fine, fine...," He reached for his lap-top "I can bring your fathers back, they're dead at the moment, in the dungeons."

The little Twins fingers twitched on the triggers.

"Your mother you'll have to get back from Vlad, and I don't believe he'll hand her over so easily." He told them, he looked over the blood splattered children behind the Twins. "Hmm..."

"Where is the entrance to the dungeons?" Beth asked.

"Go back to the main hall, walk down the left hand side hallway, third door down, through the cinema to the door by the screen, follow the stairs, you'll find them." The Mero said.

"And you'll bring them back, so that when I get there they'll be alive." Bethany told him.

The Merovingian nodded.

"Aoi?" Ben called.

The girl named Aoi walked over to them. "Yes?"

"Keep your shotgun on him." Ben told her.

Aoi nodded and held the shotgun up to the Merovingian's head, she grinned when she saw his eyes cross as he looked down the barrel of the gun.

Bethany and Benjamin pulled their guns away and began talking.

"Ben, you go to the Attic and get mum, I'll go down to the dungeons and get our dads, I'll meet you back here in exactly 30 minutes." Beth said.

Ben nodded "Good luck."

Beth replied "Gods speed."

-----

Super special Double Trouble Two picture-----> http:www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 13203899/

Just copy and paste it into your browser and remove the spaces.

TTFN


	11. Vengeance Is Everybodies Game

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own the Matrix or any of its many characters, I write this story for my own enjoyment, and my character, **kit**, is _mine_ and _mine alone_. No stealing �

Replies: 

**White Striped Skittle**: Nah, he just doesn't wanna' get shot. Hmm.... Scissors are evil, good question tho'.

**Dylan:** Chill, he'll die, he'll die.... Geeze... XD

**Fluffy The Pedestrian Slayer:** Thanks for the comment

Notes: Guess what I'm back.... AND WITH CLIFFHANGERS! Bwahaha.....

**Chapter 11**

Bethany ran down the stairs in the great hall, passing the dead bodies of the guards the children had killed a short while ago, she ran down the corridor and through the door, following the instruction of the Merovingian.

She walked into the cinema and looked around, walking down an isle she looked for the door and found it beside the screen under the stage, she walked through the door and down some more stairs.

The further down she went the colder it got, her breath came out into the air in a cloud, she walked down yet another flight of stairs and walked into a huge room, it was dark and dirty, there were cells either side of her, a few housed thin and deathly looking people, calling for help.

Bethany watched them grab at the air between the bars, she was afraid but she ignored them and ran down deeper into the room, looking for One and Two's dead bodies.

--

Benjamin ran down a corridor, staying on the upper level of the chateau, he found some stairs and ran up them, he didn't know exactly where the Attic was, last time he had phased into it with Bethany.

He ran up some more stairs and ran down another corridor. At the end of the corridor was a wide set of stairs leading to a door, he walked slowly up and towards it, there was no light coming from inside but he had a feeling that's where he would find Chance, his mother.

Ben walked up to the door, he could hear sobbing, he unfurled his wings, grabbed the handle and yanked at it but the door was locked. He backed away from it, then ran at it full force and hit it with his shoulder.

The door flung off it's hinges, Ben fell into the middle of the room in a little heap of feathers, he looked up at Chance who was shaking in a dark corner, he crawled over to her slowly.

"Mum?" he called.

Chance stopped sobbing, she looked up at her son, she grabbed him and hugged him tight, tears of joy ran down her cheeks, but also tears of sorrow, she knew what would happen next.

--

Bethany skidded around a corner, she looked down the hallway and at the end lay her fathers, she ran towards the cell with tears streaking down her cheeks, she skidded down onto her knees beside them.

They were still dead, Beth knew that they should be alive by now; the Merovingian should have brought them back.

Bethany's mind filled with rage, she looked up and phased, going through the ceiling towards the Merovingian's office.

She was halfway there when she noticed them, the guards they had been slain were gone, her heart froze and she lost concentration, she fell and hit the marble floor hard, she got up and shivered, she ran up to the Merovingian's office, abandoning her power to phase lest she hurt herself again.

Bethany ran down the corridor, up to the door of the Merovingian's office, she walked in and was met with a gun to her head, she phased instantly and glared up at a Lycan, her friends were lined up against one of the walls, some bleeding badly, guns pointed at their chests.

"Something wrong?" The Merovingian said from his desk "It's not nice having a gun pointed at you, is it little girl?"

--

Chance held her son as Vlad, who had been watching them, came down from the ceiling, he grinned when he saw them.

Benjamin looked around, when he saw the Vampire he stood in-front of his mother protectively, Chance grabbed him and stood up, she pulled Ben backwards and stood him behind her.

Vlad pulled out a gun from his belt; he held it up to Chance.

"You will not hurt him, I wont let you." She said confidently.

"That's what you think." Vlad said and pulled off the safety.

Chance un-furled her wings "Stay behind me Benjamin." Chance whispered softly.

Ben nodded slowly, just as Vlad pulled the trigger.

The bullets hit Chance's wings, feathers flew everywhere, blood splattered onto the floor and Vlad grinned, he shot eleven bullets at her, not one hit her body.

Vlad lowered his gun, Chance lowered her wings, breathing heavily and cringing, blood dripped off her feathers and hit the floor. She looked up at Vlad, still holding Ben behind her who was a little mortified.

He looked up at his mother, one of her wings was at an angle and bleeding heavily, stripes of blood lined her back, of what he could see through her torn shirt. He hugged her side, afraid of what could happen next.

Vlad laughed, he grabbed a whip from the table beside him and flung it out, it cracked in the air, he threw it out towards Chance, it wrapped around one of her wings and made a ripping sound, he pulled it.

Chance screamed, it was the wing that Vlad had previously tried to cut out, it was coming loose; she fell down on her knees under the pain.

Vlad pulled on the whip again, Chance hit the floor.

Benjamin ran out from behind his mother, brandishing his switchblade he sliced the whip in half, Vlad fell back and hit a wall.

Ben couched over his mother, he hugged her carefully, she looked up at him with pain-filled eyes.

There was a click, Ben span around; the gun was pointed at his chest this time. He flung his switchblade a Vlad, aiming for his heart, Vlad moved, but not quickly enough. The blade imbedded itself into his shoulder, he hissed and pulled it out but grinned, he aimed the gun again and fired.

--

Bethany looked up, she had heard the shots, she looked back at the Merovingian with pure hatred.

He grinned back at her "I plan to kill your whole family," He leaned forwards in his chair "Guess who's next."

Beth phased upwards, she headed straight for the Attic.

--

Chanced had screamed as the bullet had hit her son, she caught him as he fell back, she cradled him as his life slipped away, she cried, her tears hitting his cheeks.

Vlad laughed, he loaded the gun up with more bullets, walked towards Chance and held the gun to her head, she looked up at him through her tears into his cold, grey eyes.

"One by one." He spoke, he was about to pull the trigger when there was a tap on his shoulder, he turned around slowly and looked into the dark eyes of Bethany.

All the anger that Bethany was feeling, the Merovingian had killed her fathers, was holding her friends hostage, had told this Vampire that he could slowly torture her mother, the same Vampire that had killed her brother.

He was as good as dead.

--

The Merovingian looked over to the children lined up against the wall, he grinned at them "No-one is here to save you now." he said, they all glared at him.

He turned to his guards "Take them to the dungeons and lock them up next to the Twins," he turned to the kids "Just to show them what I do to people I don't like."

Tyler gulped; the children were led down into the dungeons.

--

Vlad grinned down at Bethany "You're a bit short." He knew shooting at her was useless; he kept his gun trained on Chance.

"You're a bit of a dumb ass" she said angrily "You killed my brother, and I intend to make you pay."

"I'm not you're mother," Vlad smirked "I don't give you your lunch money."

Bethany smirked back "In blood." She tackled his legs and they both fell to the ground.

Beth sat on Vlad's chest and punched him in the face, Vlad grabbed her arm and pulled it back, it was about to snap when she phased, Vlad took his chance and stood, he looked around, the gun was gone.

Bethany jumped onto his back and punched the back of his neck, trying to knock him out, he grabbed at her but he couldn't reach her. When Beth realised her plan wasn't working she grabbed his head and with a sickening crack Vlad was dead.

Beth phased and landed on the ground, Vlad fell to the floor.

Chance looked up from Benjamin's angelic face to see Bethany; she smiled weakly and hugged her daughter.

"Can we save him?" Beth asked.

"I don't know...." Chance trailed off, she stood up with Benjamin in her arms and walked towards the door, Bethany followed.

Vlad's fingers twitched, his eyes focused, he was regenerating himself. He saw the gun a few inches away from his hand, he grabbed it and sat up quickly, he pointed the gun at Chance and fired.

The bullet whizzed through the air before Chance could react, it ripped through her side, she fell down on one knee, still holding Benjamin in her arms.

Bethany turned around, Vlad grinned, still sitting on the floor.

"Before you were born," He said happily "I told your mother I would one-day rid this chateau of Ghosts and Angels."

Beth took a step towards him; she grabbed an axe that was leaning up against a wall.

"It's only you left," he said softly "So I've almost won." He laughed at the child.

"That's where you're wrong, Vlad," she said, grinning "You've lost." She brought the axe up above her head.

"This will never be over." Vlad told her calmly.

"Then we will never stop winning." Bethany said and swung the axe as hard as she could.

Vlad's head rolled along the floor, leaving a deep red stain on the floorboards.

Bethany dropped the axe and ran back to her mother, she was bleeding heavily. Beth looked down at her "Mum?"

"Bethany, you- you can bring me back. You have to get the Merovingian's laptop; you'll know what to do." Chance whispered as she sunk to the floor.

"But what about you?" Beth asked.

"You'll see me again soon. Come now Bethany, you're stronger than this, I know you can do it," Chance smiled "You can do anything you put your mind to, now go, quickly."

"But you're hurt."

Chance looked into her daughter's eyes "It doesn't even sting."

Beth nodded and ran back to the Merovingian's office.

--

The Merovingian looked down at his laptop; an error had started blinking loudly on the screen.

'Programme down, name: Chance, re-upload?'

He grinned; his finger hovered over the delete button.

Bethany burst into the room, guns blazing; she shot the guards that surrounded the Merovingian before they even had a chance to react.

The next thing the Merovingian knew he was once again staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Merde"

"Watch your French." Bethany grinned, she turned the laptop to face herself, she clicked enter and watched a bar appear, it was downloading Chance back into the Matrix.

She looked in the files and found her father's names, she clicked enter and the same thing happened. The same bar appeared, but this one was bigger.

Bethany looked back at the Merovingian who had been watching her intensely.

"Say you're prayers." She whispered.

"Have mercy." The Merovingian said desperately.

"You first" Bethany replied and pulled the trigger.

Beth ran down to the dungeons and back to the cell One and Two had been in, the guards were dead but One and Two were missing. She turned to her friends in the next cell.

"Bethany! You're alive!" Lucy shouted.

Beth ran over to them, she phased in" Everybody grab my hand." She said, they all did what she had asked of them, Beth phased out and the others went with her, they were out of the cell.

Beth was hugged an insane amount of times before she could get a word out.

"Where are our dads?" she asked finally.

"They went to find your mom." Aoi replied, she had a deep gash in her arm and her left cheek was red.

"You guys follow us; we know where they're headed." Bethany replied and ran down the hall. Everyone followed.

Bethany grabbed the key from the floor in her parent's room and turned it in the lock; she opened it again to see her house, still with blood splattered walls.

Everyone followed her in, Bethany called One and Two, Chance came in first, picked her up and hugged her warmly, followed by her fathers.

"Where's Benjamin?" Bethany asked.

Ben walked out of the kitchen, very much alive "We're hungry"

Beth pounced on him, they hugged, the other children walked over and joined in.

"We should go" Lucifer said happily "We can make our own way home."

"Thank you for all your help." Bethany said and hugged Lucy again.

"Our pleasure" Tyler winked.

Beth smiled and went to the front door, she opened it for all of them and waved goodbye as they ran off down the street, back to Lucifer's house.

Bethany closed the door and looked over to the rest of the family.

"We were amazing Beth." Benjamin grinned.

"Definitely our daughter." One smiled.

"I second that." Two grinned.

Chance had happy tears.

"We're safe now right, they're all dead, they can't come after us?" Beth asked.

The Twins shared looks.

"What is it?" Benjamin asked.

"He'll be back, they all will, and they won't rest till we're destroyed." Chance told them.

"What can we do?" Ben asked sadly.

"We have to-"

"Leave."

"Where can we go? The Merovingian has eyes in the whole of the Matrix." Ben asked.

"There's only one place we'll be safe." One sighed.

"Where?" Bethany and Benjamin asked simultaneously.

Two looked down "Zion."

--

Bwahahahaaaaa.... -Runs away-


	12. Running Away

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own the Matrix and/or it's characters, the Matrix concept is owned by the Wachowski brothers. This story was written purely for entertainment only; no profit is being made on my behalf.

Replies: 

**Dylan:** They're interesting kids, no?

**White Striped Skittle:** What, you can't couch over people anymore? oO Thanks for the comment XD

**Fluffy The Pedestrian Slayer:** No cookies for you then XD

**Ephona:** Thank you

Notes: Sorry this took so long, college work overwhelmed me...

Last chapter folks.

-

**"This place is nowhere. It is between your world and our world"**

-

**"In a place between this world and the machine world. The link is controlled by a program called the Trainman. He uses it to smuggle programs in and out of the Matrix" **

-

**Double Trouble Two**

Chapter 12

The Twins had gone back into the chateau for a short time, grabbing all their data and files, the laptop came too, in case anything happened to them. They took everything that the Merovingian had about them, so he couldn't do anything to them once they were gone.

When they got back to the house Two had asked "Are we taking anything else with us"

Ben had grabbed his teddy-bear in that moment, they left the house and had gotten into the Escalade, Two was driving, One in the passenger seat and Chance and the Twins in the back. It seemed the x assassins knew where they were going because they were driving at ninety miles an hour down the road, not easy to do in an Escalade as it gets more out of control the faster you go.

They arrived at the train station in the city a short while later, they got out, One and Two took Beth and Ben, choosing to carry them because of the hurry they were in. The Merovingian wouldn't waste any time, when he came back, to hunt them down. They walked down the concrete steps to the platforms and looked around; no-one was in sight.

"TRAINMAN" One and Two shouted at the same time, though it sounded like one person because of the echoes it caused as the sound bounced off of the walls. A man popped his head out of a doorway, he had a thin, gaunt and un-shaven face, his hair looked more like rat's tails and when he finally stepped into view, recognising who it was that had called him, you could see his clothes, old and ragged, he looked like he lived on the streets.

"One, Two? Where have you _been_?" He asked suddenly, walking over to them.

One and Two thanked their lucky stars he was so misinformed.

One smiled and looked at Beth who he was holding in his arms "Living." he said simply. The assassins were not known, in the Merovingian's household, to talk much, and they had decided to keep it that way, if the Trainman noticed too much of a change in their demeanour he might become alarmed.

"What do you need" the Trainman asked, nodding at him. Two stepped forewords, making the slightly shorter, scraggly man take a small step back.

"The Merovingian requested that we leave the Matrix for a short while, he's busy and wants _us_ out of the way." He said, holding Ben who was staring intently at the other man.

The Trainman nodded "Follow me." he walked down the platform towards an un-used, but very clean train. The family followed him, he opened the doors and they got in.

"This won't take long." The Trainman said as he closed the doors for them.

One sighed in relief and put Beth down; he sat down and put his head in his palms "We're lucky..."

Two did the same, he looked up at Chance"We'll be okay, when we get to the real world we'll have to find Zion, and that won't be easy."

Chance leaned down and smartened up Ben's collar "We'll be fine; as long as we're out of the Matrix we're safe, the Merovingian won't come looking for us in the real world, we won't be bothering him there."

Ben smiled up at his mother and hugged his bear "Will we make friends"

"You'll make so many friends you won't be able to keep track of all their names." Chance replied.

Bethany was sceptical "They won't like us, we're not like them."

"They will like us." One said and tapped his lap, Beth jumped up and sat on his knee "It's their obligation to take in anyone and everyone that get out of the matrix, it doesn't matter what we look like or who we are. All we have to do is find it."

"What if we can't find it" Beth asked.

"We will." Two smiled "It won't take long, we _will_ find Zion."

Chance sat down and put Benjamin on her lap, she fussed with the buttons on his shirt, a little nervous. Ben didn't mind, he liked the attention.

Half way through the journey the train rocked a little and a blue wave of light passed by the window, lines appeared on the train and on its occupants, then disappeared, everything was back to normal, except for their surroundings. They all looked outside, it was like a black desert, wreckage of buildings was everywhere, metal stuck out of the ground at odd angles, the sky was a thunderous black grey and it was cold, so very cold.

Bethany and Benjamin shivered simultaneously, Chance smiled "We'll be fine." she said.

One and Two shared a look that the other had thankfully missed; it was a look of doubt.

Half an hour later the train lurched to a stop, the doors hissed open, the family got out and stepped onto the dry, sandy earth. The Trainman came hurrying down the side of the train, he stopped in-front of them.

"The line ends here, I can't take you any further." he said hurriedly "You better get out of sight, I think one of their ships has been following my train.

The Twins nodded at him before he ran back to the front of the train, they watched as it pulled away.

There was a humming sound, Beth looked up "We come in peace" she said quietly.

One, Two, Chance and Ben also looked up at one of Zion's many ships, it buzzed above their heads, like a giant metal bird. It set down not too far away; it was quite small but still needed room to land.

"Stay here." One said to Chance and their kids.

The Twins walked over to the ship cautiously as a hatch opened, a Zionite stepped out.

"Who the Hell are you and where did you come from" the man shouted from about thirty yards away, the Twins stepped foreword, another man appeared behind the first, a gun aimed at the Twins.

"We don't mean you any harm" Two shouted "We just need to get to Zion."

"Answer the damn questions" The other man, taller and better built, called back.

"My name is One" One said and pointed to his brother "That's Two, we came from the Matrix."

The two men talked for a moment, One and Two were getting impatient.

"_What_ are you" was the next thing the Twins were asked.

They looked at each other, afraid to answer the question.

"Programmes." Two replied.

The taller man shook his head "There's no way we're taking you to Zion, no way." he said as the other man started to walk back into the ship.

"We're not part of the system anymore. We seek protection! Zion is the only place the Machines don't know where to find." One said angrily.

"Liar! You'd rat us out to the rest of your kind the moment you got to Zion, you can stay here and die for all I care" The man with the gun shouted.

Two looked down; his shoulder hung "This is useless."

Bethany and Benjamin ran past them towards the ship, not concentrating on where they were going. Beth was being chased by Ben because she had his bear. Chances shouts could be heard behind the two assassins.

"Bethany! Benjamin! Come back here, it's not safe"

One and Two took chase; the man on the ship held up his gun and aimed at the children running towards him. They got within five feet of him when they finally looked up at him. Ben yanked back his bear from Bethany who was staring at the man.

"Mum said people in Zion were nice, she said you'd let us in... Why do you have a gun" Ben asked innocently.

The man lowered his weapon and knelt down on one knee "What's your name" he asked.

"My names Benjamin" He pointed to his sister "This is Bethany, she's my sister and we're identical Twins." Ben smiled "And this is my teddy-bear" he said and held out the bear towards the man. He put his gun on the floor and smiled, taking the bear "What's _his_ name"

"I haven't decided yet." Ben replied.

One and Two ran over and stood over the man; they grabbed up Bethany and Benjamin and stepped back cautiously.

"Curious kid you got there." The Zionite sniffed.

Chance caught up with them and stood by their side.

A black woman stepped out into view with the previous man, she looked the family up and down "You seek sanctuary" she asked.

Chance nodded.

"Well, isn't it said in Zion that anyone from the Matrix is welcome at Zion" she asked the man holding Ben's bear. He nodded.

"Then lets not disappoint the councillors by turning away people." she smiled "Welcome to the Logos, my name is Captain Niobe, this is Sparx" she indicated to the shorted man that had appeared first, he had short brown hair and a nervous disposition.

He waved "Hi, I'm everyone's favourite goon."

"And this is Ghost." Niobe pointed to the man still holding the bear; he was Asian and had even shorter black hair.

One and Two nodded "Thank you for taking us."

"Don't thank me, we're not there yet." Niobe said and grinned; Sparx got the idea and ran to the front of the ship.

The family of programmes got on and the hatch closed just as the engines fired up, the ship lifted off the ground and went towards the closest sewer tunnel there was.

While Sparx drove the ship back to Zion Niobe and Ghost played twenty questions with Chance, One and Two. Chance was the one speaking, the three had agreed between themselves, knowing that the Twins could become angry, and that wouldn't help anyone. Bethany and Benjamin played tag on the other side of the room.

"Who did you work for" Niobe asked.

"The Merovingian." Chance replied.

"Why were you created" Ghost asked.

Chance looked over towards the Twins "They were created to guard the Merovingian; I was created by a Freedom Fighter by the name of Kit to aid her escape of the chateau, owned by the Merovingian."

Niobe nodded "We know Kit; she's on the Nebuchadnezzar with Morpheus."

"What are your names" He'd already forgotten.

"My name is Chance" she pointed to One "That's One" She nudged Two "That's his brother, Two."

"And the children"

Ghost smiled "Bethany and Benjamin I believe."

Chance smiled "They make an impression. Although their full names are Bethany Une and Benjamin Duo."

"If they hadn't made an impression you wouldn't be here." Niobe smiled. "So what kind of programmes are you, exactly"

"One and Two are Ghosts, I'm an Angel, Bethany is also a Ghost, she takes after her fathers, and Ben is more like me, an Angel." Chance smiled as she watched the children play.

"Fathers" Ghost asked.

Chance blushed; the Twins rolled their eyes simultaneously, which startled Niobe somewhat.

"So why are you running away"

Chance sighed "We weren't meant to be in a relationship, we ignored the rules, we had the Twins... But then the Merovingian discovered the whole thing, the situation got bad and we had to run away, he's too powerful to fight, and we didn't want the kids to get hurt anymore."

Ghost nodded "You're safe now."

"You mentioned council members; will they let us stay in Zion" One asked.

"Well, once you're in Zion they wouldn't want you leaving in case you tell anyone where it is, so they'll have no choice but to let you stay." Niobe replied.

"Thank you." Chance smiled.

Niobe nodded and left the room to talk to Sparx, Ghost stayed to watch the children play.

"I don't get it, they're albinos yet they have jet black hair" He looked over to Chance "Like their mother."

"They're programmes" Two said "Human rules don't apply to them.

"That reminds me, they're going to have to attend Zion's school." Ghost told them.

Chance nodded "I hope they're okay, I don't want them to get hurt."

"You love them..." Ghost mused.

"Well of course, they're our children." Chance said, surprised by Ghost's comment.

"I didn't know programmes could love."

"Well now you do." One sighed in frustration.

Chance hugged his arm and leaned up against him "Be patient, we're going to have to go through allot more of this when we reach Zion."

"Problem" Ghost asked.

"Short tempers" Chance grinned.

"You said you were an Angel"

Chance nodded.

"How big are your wings" He asked.

Chance thought for a moment, she'd never measured them. "I don't know..."

Ghost nodded "The council will ask to see them. What about you two." Ghost said, looking at the Twins.

"We turn into green vapour and go through walls." One smirked.

Ghost leaned back a little in his seat "They'll have to see that too... You'll probably get banned from using your abilities."

Two growled, Chance sighed and moved from One to Two, hugging his arm "Please be patient, we just have to earn their trust."

Bethany ran over to her mother holding out her finger, it dripped with blood "Mum, we fell over and cut ourself, can I phase"

Chance shook her head "Not while we're moving, I know you had trouble phasing last time. Wait till we get there, till then... Ghost, do you have any medical supplies"

Ghost nodded "I'll take her to the medi-room." he said and took Bethany's un-injured hand.

Chance nodded "I'll go with you."

One looked angry "I'll go with him, you stay here and look after Benjamin and Two, you know what a pain my brother can be." He smirked at Two and left the room with Ghost and Bethany.

Chance giggled, Two glared at her.

"What" she grinned. He glared at her some more. "Oh come on Two, you know you're both as bad as each other." she said and put her head on his shoulder.

Two grinned, watching Benjamin play with his teddy-bear that Ghost had finally given back to him.

-

The Logos finally reached Zion, the gates were opened allowing the ship to dock, Sparx parked perfectly and hit the button the opened the hatch of the ship.

Everybody climbed out, One was holding Bethany again, Two held Benjamin tightly and Chance stood between them. The guards that were patrolling the docks walked over to them, Niobe stood in their way.

"Is there a problem" she asked.

"Who are they" the man at the front asked.

"Refugees from the Matrix." Niobe stated simply.

"They don't look human." Another man said.

"You're very perceptive." Niobe replied.

The guard at the front looked them up and down "Lock will want to see them before they enter the city."

Niobe nodded "I'll take them there myself." she said and turned back to the family as the guards walked away.

The Twins grinned, looking around and being generally impressed at the human's attempt to survive.

Chance smiled "Thank you."

"Anytime." Niobe nodded "But now I have to take you to see commander Lock" she looked back at her ship "I think the boys can handle everything here." she began to walk away towards a large pair of metal doors, Chance and the Twins followed her.

A short while later they found themselves on a metal balcony outside a room with a metallic red door, Niobe knocked and it was yanked open by a tall African man with freckles across his face, wearing smart robes. He looked Chance and the Twins up and down and glared at Niobe.

"What is it" he asked "Why are you back so early"

Niobe held her chin up high "You're supposed to check over the new arrivals, commander." she said confidently.

Locke sighed "Who are they? What are they wearing..." he asked.

"One and Two are the Twins holding the children, the children are Bethany and Benjamin and Chance is their mother, and they're wearing what we found them in, sir." Niobe replied.

"They're not human..." Locke said in a whisper. "YOU BROUGHT PROGRAMMES TO ZION"

Niobe blinked "They're refugees from the Matrix, and we are taught that anyone who is a refugee from the Matrix is a potential Zionite."

Locke glared; if looks could kill Niobe would be dead already.

Benjamin held his ears "Don't shout mister."

Locke looked over to Benjamin, then up at Two who took a step back.

"They'll have to see the council immediately." he hissed.

Niobe nodded "I'll take them to the council chamber, you get the council members together and I'll see you there." and with that she walked away down the balcony past more metallic red doors.

Chance and the Twins looked after her, then back at Locke, he glared at them, they almost ran after Niobe.

An hour later the family were in the council chamber with Niobe and Locke, the council members sat in-front, looking disapprovingly down at them.

"Answer the questions simply, why have you come to Zion?" An old woman with white hair asked.

Again, Chance was talking. "We came here for refuge and to escape a very bad man who was trying to kill us."

"Will he come after you?" A Chinese woman in a sari asked.

"No, as long as we have left the Matrix we're not a threat to him." Chance replied.

"Simple answers." An old man hissed from the left.

"You were a threat to him?" the Chinese woman continued.

"By having children, we were a threat." Chance said solemnly.

"Are you a threat to us?" Another man asked.

"No."

"Could you be?"

"Not purposefully."

"Don't avoid the question" Another old woman shouted.

"Yes, we could be." Chance said quietly.

There was a murmur around the room, it echoed off the walls.

"What were your tasks as programmes?" A man asked.

"We were to guard the Merovingian at all costs." she replied.

"What kind of programmes are you?"

"I'm an Angel, as well as my son. My partners are Ghosts, along with my daughter." Chance said, smiling down at her children.

"They're dead?"

One and Two rolled their eyes again.

"They are named after their ability." Chance replied.

"Show us." A woman near the middle of the council said.

One and Two phased.

There were gasps, once again echoing.

"And the child?" The woman asked again.

Chance bent down to face her daughter "Can you phase for me Beth, just for a moment?"

Bethany nodded and phased instantly, the council seemed afraid, that this child could look so ghoulish and dead.

The Twins and Bethany became solid again; the council seemed a little more wary.

"Would you use this ability?" An old man asked.

"Only if necessary." One said.

"Necessary?"

"We use the ability to re-generate" he picked up Bethany and pulled the bloodied piece of cloth from her finger, it was spotless. The man nodded.

"And you and the other child are Angels?" a woman asked.

Chance nodded.

"Please show us." A man asked.

Chance pulled off her jacket and unfurled her wings, they rolled smoothly out of her back, ripping the back of her shirt, she picked Benjamin up she he was facing behind her, he whispered in his ear and he did the same, unfurling his wings, the were still small.

There was more gasping and once again the Twins rolled their eyes, Bethany watched her fathers and copied them.

"Can you fly?"

The Twins were on the edge.

Chance nodded.

"How fast?"

"I don't know." Chance replied.

"And the child?"

Chance looked at Benjamin; she put him back down on the floor and held his hand "He's still learning."

"And you can keep these... 'Abilities' under control?" an old man asked.

"The children are still learning."

"Straight answers" A man said angrily.

"No." Chance replied.

One and Two sighed in frustration.

"Do you carry weapons?"

Chance nodded.

"Well what are they?" A man asked angrily.

"Bethany and Benjamin have switchblades, like their fathers."

"You gave your children weapons!" A woman cried.

"They're much more advanced than your children; they understand the dangers of mishandling the blades." Chance replied.

A man in the middle grunted "Would you ever bring harm to any person or persons in Zion?"

"No." Chance said solemnly again.

A woman to their right stood up "We must talk this over, we will be back shortly."

All of the council members stood from their chairs and shuffled out of the chamber to an adjoining room to talk things over.

Chance sighed once they were all gone, One and Two hugged her tightly.

"You did great sweetie." One told her.

"But was it enough" She asked.

"We'll see soon." Locke said from behind them, Niobe glared daggers at him.

Bethany and Benjamin hugged Chance's legs "We're tired" Ben complained and yawned causing Beth to yawn.

Chance nodded "I know, me too sweetheart, me too."

A short while later the council members returned to their seats apart from one old man who stood in the middle of the semi-circle.

Chance was nervous, One and Two were calm, holding Bethany and Benjamin again.

The man smiled and took a deep breath.

"You are now Zionites, welcome home..."

-

_The End_

**Stay tuned for the next in this series...**


End file.
